Depression
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Her Parents and she throws a fit. Her Sky knight has lost his parents but she never thought she'd lose hers. Will he confess he's in love with her or will she destroy herself from sorrow and anger? PiperXaerrow Pairing more pairings as well
1. Her parents are gone

Me: I do not own the storm hawks. I think you've all earned a story that will make you cry. No you don't but this story will… or that's my goal.

Piper: shut up so they can read.

Me: Now on with the story.

The cold water ran down her bare back as she stood in the shower only to fall to her knees as her tears streamed down her face. The thud echoed through the condor. Aerrow looked around in wonder. He knew what it wasn't but wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't Finn, Radar, Stork, or Junko; they were all standing on the bridge with him.

Piper's tears continued to flow from her eyes as the sorrow finally kicked in. Her parents will had been sent to her along with the belongings that were left to her in their will. Her parents… were dead. Sure Piper and her mother always got into arguments and all but Piper loved her mom. The last thing she remembered saying to her mother over the phone before hanging up over the phone was I hate you. Now she couldn't say I'm sorry mom, I do love you.

Piper banged her fist on the wall of the shower and cried out in despair making Aerrow walk off toward the noise to find out what it was. Piper turned off the water and Got out of the shower pulling on her robe and kicking the wall.

"WHY?! WHY THEM?!" She yelled before falling to her knees smacking her head on the sink on the way down rendering her out cold. Aerrow ran toward Piper's room and toward the bathroom figuring out it was from Piper. He knocked on the door.

"Piper!" He called in alarm. He still didn't know her parents were dead. Hearing no sound her carefully opened the door to find Piper on the floor.

"PIPER!" He yelled running in and picking her up. Junko and Finn came into the bathroom to see Aerrow picking up the navigator.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. Her eyelashes are wet so it's clear she was just in the shower or crying. Or both. Her eyes are red." Aerrow told them as he pushed past them so he could set Piper down on her bed.

"Her hair is wet so she was in the shower." Finn told him. Aerrow notched a small bump on Piper's head as he set her down. He carefully ran his hand over the bump-making Piper take a sharp in take of breath which caused her to slightly stir. Her eyes fluttered open to See Aerrow staring at her, his eyes filled with worry for the orange-eyed girl. Tears started to sting her eyes yet again.

"I think she hit her head." Aerrow told the others. " Piper, What happened, and why are you starting to cry?"

"M-my parents… are... dead." She said weakly before starting to cry. Finn and Junko winced. They were present for the last phone conversation.

Flash back

"Honey, I found you another suitor." Her mother said. Piper rolled her eyes as she pretended to move her lips.

"Mom, I told you, I'm not going to get married yet and I don't want a guy you pick out, I want the guy I pick out." Piper told her mother.

"Honey, You can pick the guy you want if you leave the storm Hawks." Her mother told her.

"Mom, I've told once, I've told you a million times, I am not quitting." Piper told her mom.

"Honey, You need too. It's too dangerous out there battling cyclonians. My brother died that way. He was asking for it. If you come back and live with me and your father you will live a long healthy life." She told her daughter.

"I'm … not… quitting." Piper growled as Finn and Junko walked into the room.

"Honey, you will quit this instant!" Her mother demanded.

"NO!" Piper shrieked, making Finn jump.

"Piper who are you talking to?" Finn asked.

"My mother." Piper told him attempting to calm down.

"Piper if you don't quit I will disown you." Her mother told her.

"YOU DO THAT!" Piper yelled into the phone.

"PIPER MAIRE HART! (I know, sad name. It was the first thing I came up with) Don't dare you that tone with me. You will go to the red headed leader of your and tell him you quit! This instant!" Piper's mother commanded.

"NO!" Piper yelled making Aerrow jump on the bridge.

"Piper! I will disown you and then force you to come back." Her mother said, anger dripping into her voice.

"NO! MOM, I am not quitting! I hate you!" Piper slammed the phone down on the receiver and stomped out of the kitchen.

End flash back

" The last thing I said was I hate you, and now… I'll never get to tell her I'm sorry." Piper cried even harder. Aerrow Pulled Piper into a hug.

"Piper, when did you find out?" Aerrow asked brushing away a few tears.

"This… hic… morning." She managed to get out. Finn stared down at his feet remembering the hard time he gave her this morning about the tears that came to her eyes. He thought it was about his joke.

Flash back

"Hey Piper. Mail's here." He told her tossing her a card from her friend Sapphire and her twin Aria, and then handed her a box. She read the card from Aria and Sapphire and laughed at the sillyness of the two twins.

'Happy birthday Crystal lover,

you're a diamond in the sky much like a stare. Happy birthday.

Piper, we know it's not your birthday but we had to send you this card.

Love two of your best friends

Sapphire and Aria'

"Hey Piper, What's blue and black?" Finn asked as she opened the box and stared to read the letter.

" I don't know Finn. What?"

"Radar when I find him. He took my camera." He told her causing her to smile.

"He Piper, What's Black and ugly?"

"What?" Piper asked still looking at the letter.

"You. Just kidding." Tears sprung to her eyes.

'Dear miss Piper Hart,

It is our pleasure and displeasure to send you these items from your parents. This box includes your mother's engagement ring, your father's crystal journal, Your mothers Jewelry, your fathers coin collection and many other things including a copy of your parents will.

It is our displeasure to tell you, Your parents died on December 11 at 5:05 by murder by a raptor who has been, to nicely put it, put down. We wish you a happy holiday and good health in the New Year and Hope you and squadron can bring Cyclonia to a halt.

Sincerely,

The Sky knight council'

"Piper you are not seriously crying over my joke are you? " Piper hand covered her mouth is horror and sorrow.

"OMG." Piper whispered placing her hand over her mouth before she broke out crying. She slammed the box closed and ran o her room leaving the box there.

End Flash back

"I'll go get Piper some water and some ice." Finn said before walking out of the room. Junko followed him.

"Piper, You could have told me. Is that why you never showed up for lunch or Dinner?" Piper nodded. Aerrow wiped away a tear.

"Hey, look on the bright side, you still have us, the storm hawks." Aerrow told her making her smile.

"Thanks."

"And don't you scare me like that. I thought someone attacked you." Aerrow told her making her laugh.

"And manage to get on the ship without it blaring the alarms? No way. Stork would have a heart attack and die if that was possible." Piper told him smiling. Aerrow smiled.

"We're going to Terra Rex. Harrier and his sister want us there."

"Saphire? I wonder what she's up to?" Piper exclaimed looking thoughtful. Aerrow smiled. She looked pretty when she was thinking. ( So technically she's always pretty because she's always thinking and planning)

"Get some sleep Piper. We'll be arriving in the morning." Aerrow told her. Piper nodded. Finn walked in with an ice pack and some water. He put the water on the table and handed Piper the icepack. Piper put the icepack on the bump where she banged her head against the counter. Finn walked out of her room. Aerrow smiled.

"Good night Piper."

"Night." Piper changed into her nightgown and grabbed the teddy bear she hid in a box. IT was honey colors with an orange bow. Aerrow had given it to her when she broke her arms. She wrapped her arms around it and climbed into bed. She really needed some comfort and this teddy bear, helped her with that.

Me: done. And evil. I keep killing people, first harrier, then a little girl's Mother& father along with her Aunts and uncles, and now Piper's parents. Oh, and not to forget Aerrow's parents… o wait, I believe in the TV series they are dead so I didn't . Anyway, Thank's for reading.


	2. Terra Rex

Me: Simple, I do not own the storm hawks. I'm mad because my Piper's bad news and bad luck story is in my locker at school. grrrr….

Piper: lol

Me: now on with the story.

Piper woke up early the next morning with a head ache right where she had hit her head the night before. She picked up the ice pack and dropped it on the dresser, right next to the bow with her parent's stuff from their will. She reached in and pulled out one of her mother's outfits. She tucked it into her dresser before getting into her uniform and combing her hair and leaving it down. She slipped her mmother's engagement ring on underneath her gloves so no one would see it and she would have a little reminder of her parents. She slipped on her boots and then walked through the condor and got some breakfast. Aerrow came and got her the moment they arrived on Terra Rex. Piper hadn't even touched her food. She felt as if her life had gone to hell.

"Hey, we're here." Aerrow told her as he walking into the room. Piper picked up her food and threw it out.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"I'm Fine. I just feel like dying." Piper murmured. Aerrow put his arm around her and hugged her.

"Hey, cheer up. On the bright side you don't have to listen to her pick out suitors for you. Finn told me all about the phone calls with your mom. Your parents are in a better, warless place." He kissed the top of her head and continued down the hall as she stood there, stunned. She then shrugged it off as a thing that he did as a friend. Aerrow couldn't like her the way she liked him. Aerrow, Junko, Finn, and Stork walked down the ramp as Saphire and Aria ran up to meet them. Harrier stood by the house talking with starling. Saphire had brown hair and blue eyes normally but she had dyed her hair so now it was reddish brown. Aria was not Actually Saphire's twin but Aerrow's sister but everyone called her Saphire's twin because they lived together and spent so much time together. Aria has Silver hair and green eyes.

"Hey guys!" Saphire called as the others reached the bottom of the ramp. Piper started to walk down the ramp with her hand around her necklace as she stared at the ramp before her. When she reached the bottom Harrier and Starling had walked over.

"PIPER! Did you get our card?" Saphire asked running over, excitement dancing in her voice. Piper nodded sadly.

"Piper, what's wrong." Saphire asked her friend worry filling her eyes. Piper started crying only to be taken into Saphire arms. Aria hugged her as well.

"What happened to Piper?" Harrier asked. Aerrow answered.

"Her parents were killed by a raptor." Piper looked up.

"I never told you guys it was a raptor." Piper exclaimed softly as she wiped her eyes.

"Finn found the letter by your box with your parents will objects." Aerrow told her. Piper nodded understanding. Oddly enough, she felt calm instead of mad. Saphire wrapped her arm around Piper's shoulder as Aria did the same from the other side. They lead into the house where they all sat down in the living room. Harrier spoke first.

"Well storm hawks. There is a mission which the Sky knight council as assigned us and told us to pick another squadron to help us out in. We've chosen you seeing as you are the best in all the Atmos. Our mission is to take out part of Cyclonia and weaken it's defenses enough to call in the rest of the squadrons and defeat them." Harrier exclaimed. Aerrow instantly had that' we're gong on a dangerous mission' look on his face.

"We can help." Aerrow exclaimed. Harrier smiled.

"Good. We'll need one of Piper's ledgenary plans though." Harrier continued.

"No can do." Piper stated flatly, standing. Every one snapped there heads to look at her as she stood and walked to the window.

"I can't do it. I should respect my mother's last wish and leave the storm hawks." Piper continued.

"But why? You love being a storm hawk. Don't you?" Aerrow asked, standing, trying to understand what Piper was saying.

"I do Aerrow, more than anything." Piper exclaimed, turning around " But it was my mother's wish that I quit and get married."

"Your 17 Piper. Your nuts. Get married now? I'm not even sure that's legal." Starling exclaimed, standing from her seat next to Harrier.

"She has a point." Harrier exclaimed.

"Well of course she does. Even if it wasn't true you'd agree with her. She's your girlfriend." Aria exclaimed. Harrier blushed as his sister snickered.

"Piper, why would you do what your mother said just because she died and you were happy doing what you were doing?" Starling asked. Piper sighed.

"Because it was her wish and the last thing I said to her was 'I hate you.' I can't on know I never got to say 'I'm sorry and I do love you.' So the least I can do is obey her wish." Piper turned back to the window. " But I guess I can make one last plan before I leave. But, I can't go on the mission."

"Piper you do realize, the inter squad will fall apart with out right?" Finn asked getting up.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked turning around.

"I mean.. you know when you left the storm hawks to test us, to see how long we would last without you… um… that whole thing that went on.. it was an act. We were completely miserable. We missed your cooking, you smile, your smart remarks. Our 'fancy dinner' it was an act so you would feel proud because of our plan because Stork discovered what you were up to. We completely fell apart. Aerrow was about to go looking for you when the Cyclonians attacked." Finn confessed.

"It's true Piper. We couldn't function with out you." Aerrow said coming up behind her and placing his hand on her shoulder. Piper half smiled.

Harrier stared.

"Piper quit the storm hawks?" Harrier asked.

"It was an experiment. Finn said if I didn't like the way things went around the condor that I could leave. I told him he couldn't last one day without me. So he said wanna bet and I stormed off and then wondered if it was true. When the experiment succeeded for them, I felt bad, I felt like I had been holding them back so, then I officially quit, leaving Stork's X-ray peeper's and the storm hawks log book in the skimmer bay before leaving. Aerrow later convinced me to stay with, ' someone has to make sure Finn doesn't break my berry blitz record' so I stayed." Piper explained.

"You storm hawks are strange." Starling stated.

"Yep. But that's what makes them so awesome." Aria said.

"What are you sucking up for?" Saphire asked. The others laughed.

"So Piper, are you staying or quitting the Storm Hawks?"Starling asked, looking Piper in the eye. Piper looked back.

"I… I'll… I"

Me :Cliff hanger. I've leaving you guys hanging as I go find a corner to cry in. I feel like my parents and teachers are trying to ruin my life. I'm not aloud to write in any of my class anymore at all. I'm not aloud to do my homework in my room or watch TV. I'm gonna fall behind on all my TV shows because Youtube and my computer are having a disagreement and my flash player won't work.

Piper :Nakedmolerat05 is right. Your parents are harsh.

Me: I feel like everyone is trying to restrict me from my life. I'm not aloud to do the things I'm good at. No writing period expect for notes, no writing while free time. Nothing. Not in the beginning of class nor the end of it.

Aerrow: wow. Why?

Me: My highest grade on my report card was a B. my lowest was a D. My dad is mad, but my parents did unrestrict me from one thing.

Piper: WHAT?

Me: my Internet access. It used to vanish at nine and not come back til 7 but now it's Internet 24/7.

Piper:YAY! But it's still not enough to replace your life they tore apart.

Me :part of me wants to die. Review guys. Good reviews make me feel better.


	3. Will she stay?

Me :I told you I'd try to update. No promises though. I do not own the storm hawks.

Piper :you seem… tired.

Me: duh, when I wrote this it was 5:52 in the morning.

Piper: ooo… have you eaten?

Me :I'll go get breakfast at 6:10. Now on with the story.

"I… I'll… I'll need to think about it." Piper sighed as she walked out of the room.

"I hope she stays." Aerrow sighed as he sat back down. Finn flopped down In some strange manner as well. Piper walked out the back door of the house to look at the winter garden. Birds hopped around on the ground, picking up seeds that had fallen out of the feeders. Piper rubbed her arms to generate a little more heat.

"Aerrow, what is it about Piper that makes her soo… special?" Finn asked.

"no clue." Aerrow answered as Piper watched the birds in the back of the house.

"Aerrow likes her. That's part of the reason why she's so special." Harrier exclaimed grinning as Aerrow turned and stared.

"Where in the world did you hear that?" Aerrow asked.

"Well, from what Finn tells me, you kissed her on the top of her head and opened her bathroom door to make sure she was alright." Harrier stated. Aerrow scowled.

"And how would Finn know I kissed the top of Piper's head?" He asked. His wingman held up a picture of Aerrow kissing Piper at the top of her head.

"I caught it on camera dude." Finn taunted. Aerrow rolled his eyes as Piper giggled in the back yard as a sparrow landed on the fountain near her. Aerrow heard Piper's giggle and followed the sound.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. Harrier had also heard it and gotten up. They found Piper sitting on the porch in the back yard watching the birds. She giggled as a black eyed junco hopped across the slightly frozen over water of the brook that ran past the house. Aerrow smiled as a little golden colored bird hopped onto her shoulder and sing a song, a song that seemed to be there only to cheer her up.

"Wow, what a sight. She's smiling. I don't think she's smiled since she got the news of her parents' death." Finn exclaimed as the others watched Piper.

"Now that's some beautiful scene." Aerrow whispered.

"Hey Aerrow. Why don't you just admit to the girl you like her?" Saphire asked as Piper laughed as a bird played tag with a squirrel that was near by.

"She probably doesn't like me. I'm probably just her good friend. She probably shrugged off the kiss on the forehead off as a friendly thing." Aerrow told her.

"Ah HA! So you did kiss her on the forehead!" Finn taunted. Aerrow shrugged. Piper giggled as the squirrel and the bird that were playing tag ran toward her and up onto the railing.

"Finn, didn't we already uncover this?" Aria asked the sharpshooter, bursting his bubble. His smile momentarily vanished.

"Well he admitted it." Finn exclaimed before smiling again. The others shrugged. Piper stood up on the porch and walked into the house.

"I've changed my mind. I'll stay." Piper exclaimed. The others cheered.

"Don't do that!" Finn shouted as he hugged her. "Junko's cooking sucks." He whispered into her ear. Piper laughed with a smile before walking off to the leaving room after closing the back door.

"So, here's my plan…."

Me: I gotta go get breakfast and post this. I know its short but I had to let you guys know if she quits or not. So I'll update and then go to school. Review!


	4. Staying on Rex

Me: You guys are all gonna kill me

Me: You guys are all gonna kill me.

Piper: Why because you broke your promise…

Aerrow: or because you now have 4 stories where Piper's parents are dead? Two of them not typed yet.

Me: both?

Piper: Chicken.

Me: Liverwurst.

Piper and Aerrow: (stare)

Me: (snickers) now on with the story. I'm sorry I broke my promise but I have allergies, a tail bone problem and like 8000 bruises and cuts. I got hit by a scoter and almost by a bus. Now on with the story.

Piper explained her plan. It was filled with details and danger.

"And then Finn and junko help stork take apart the weapon and skimmers. Then we leave." Piper finished. Harrier stared.

"You aren't serious? Raid their supplies? Explain how that is supposed to help us take them out if you please." Harrier asked. Saphire and Aria smiled.

"I like it." Saphire and Aria said at once.

"Twins."Harrier muttered. It one of their moment's as 'twins'.

"Harrier, what don't you get?" Aerrow asked." We do this all the time to weaken the enemy. IT knocks them down a few notches if not a lot which gives us time to gather forces and strike while they recover from their loses."

"Ohhhhh… now that makes scents of this plan. I like it. We do we attack?" Harrier asked. Piper looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Just after they fill their supplies. They refill their supplies once every 2 months and they can't get them in between devilries so they attack and conquer but if they can't conquer they don't get supplies. No supplies no conquering or battling. Only problem is-"Harrier cut Piper off.

"There's a problem?" He asked. Piper nodded. Aria gasped.

"The problem is the fact is no one knows when they get their supplies. Only someone from the inside knows and I know how to help with that." Aria exclaimed. Everyone looked at her.

"Her name is Carla. She was once Cyclionis's right hand woman, until Dark Ace came along then she became the 5th in command but she was and still is up their. We speak often by message crystal and she often tells me about secret plans which I tell Harrier, Starling, and Saphire about and they send out the heads out without question because I was always right about them."

"ask her." Piper exclaimed. Aria nodded.

"She works as my little spy is never the one fighting. Cyclionis seems to think that Carla makes a much better trainer and supply list. Carla was the one who made the all supplies come in on one day. It's always the 17 but I don't know what month the next one is on." Aria exclaimed. " But I can find out by tomorrow morning if I message Crystal her now."

"Then sent the crystal Aria." Harrier commanded. Aria nodded before running off.

"And what happens if the next supply delivery isn't until February?" Saphire asked. Everyone looked at her and then at Piper, whose face fell the moment Saphire asked the question.

"I-I… "

"We wait until then I guess. This plan is fool proof… I think." Harrier said. Everyone stared at him.

"If The next supply delivery isn't until February, what do we do in the mean time?" Starling asked, looking at her boyfriend.

"Defend the terras, like we always have, We can station the Storm hawks here on Terra Rex in case of sudden change in plans because a possibility of supplies being replenished earlier. You storm hawks okay with that?" Harrier looked at Aerrow who looked around at his team. Piper shrugged as Finn smiled, eyeing Aria as she ran back into the room. Junko was stealing glances at Saphire as she flicked a small silver bead from her jewelry kit across the room at the wall which it bounced off of and nailed Finn in the back of the head which caused the girls to burst into fits of laughter.

"I've got not problem with it." Finn said as he rubbed the back of his head. Stork's eyes were darting around as usual.

"Well… it's better to die here where I bodies can be saved than falling into the waste lands." Stork said, making everyone give him weird looks.

"Well, it would be nice to on a terra for once where Stork could randomly flip the ship." Junko said when Aerrow's yes landed on him.

"What about you Piper?" Aerrow asked as Radar hopped up onto her shoulder to look at her.

"I have no problem with it. Give me a chance to get away from all you males and hang out with some females.

"HEY!" All the male storm hawks yelled as Starling, Aria, and Saphire all started to giggle as Piper started to laughing hard.

"I'm kidding. Well, I'm half kidding." Piper said. The guys still half glared at her.

"What? We males aren't enough?" Aerrow joked.

"No, if I hang with you guys too much I'll become one." Piper joked. ( Piper: I'm right, look at our Authoress over. She has waaaay too many guy friends so now she's only half female. Me: Shut it piper) Everyone laughed.

"Harrier, where will they stay?" Saphire asked.

"With us." Harrier answered. Everyone stopped laughing.

"And you handle 5 more teenagers? You can barely handle Saphire and I." Aria replied.

"I've Starling." Harrier responded only to get two tongues stuck out at him from Saphire and Aria.  
"And how you gonna handle that?" Aerrow asked.

"Piper can stay in our Room!" Saphire and Aria yelled at once. Piper and Starling laughed as the guys rubbed their wondering how long it would be before they go deaf.

"and there are…"Aria paused to count." 6 guest rooms."

"Starling taking up one of them." Piper added. Starling and Harrier blushed the moment Saphire and Aria shook their heads no.

"No… actually… snickers…they're sleeping in the same room." More laughter Escaped Saphire's and Aria's throats making Starling and Harrier stare in horror.

"Saphire!" Harrier growled.

"What? If they're gonna be staying with us they're gonna find out eventually. Would you rather someone walk in by accident or them be told?" Saphire responded to her brother, looking rather pleased with herself at making her brother and his girlfriend turn red.

"Good point…" Harrier stated.

"Exactly." Saphire exclaimed.

"Harrier... are you sure you want us to stay with you?" Aerrow asked.

"Never been more positive. I know stork loves to complain and everything but still, the condor does need some work done so it won't break down while your in the air so I kinda figured byou stay here as we help you fix up the condor." Harrier said.

"The condor breaking down in midair? There is only one fate that waits with that… doom… merciless doom… and death." Stork exclaimed… his eye twitching.

"My point exactly." Harrier stated. The others smiled.

Me: done and posting it.


	5. broken heater

Me: Chapter 5

Me: Chapter 5! It's been awhile since I wrote for this one. I had to read on it.

Piper: You went and reread it?

Me: Yep. I've got sooo many stories I'm mixing them up .Maybe I can end a few in the next month or so. Thank Atmos it's SUMMER! No more school! No more teachers no more text books! Just me, my friends, my computer and my writings!

Piper: She's gone nuts/ Someone kick her.

Me: (glare)

Finn: someone should kick her.

Me: I can always torture Finn's New girlfriend.

Finn: NO! Not her!

Me: Now on the story. You all know I don't own the storm hawks.

The girls were trying to burry themselves into their blankets to keep from freezing. Aerrow and the guys were trying to figure out why the heat broke.

"Dear Atmos. It's only December 13th and it's bloody freezing cold!" Aria squealed.

"Topaz and emerald are having a better time… probably skiing on the mountains of Terra mountaintress." Saphire exclaimed.

"No, emerald likes to snowboard." Aria exclaimed.

"Good point." Saphire exclaimed, sipping more hot chocolate. Starling came in wearing a thick winter coat, lined with white fur.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to the mall where the heat's working. Piper's coming with because she doesn't have a winter coat. Topaz and Emerald are also on their way here from Terra mountaintress with the band. The guys already know and are combining rooms to make room. Emerald and Topaz are sharing. Finn, Aerrow, and Radar are sharing. Chris, Chase, and Junko are sharing the three bed bedroom. Tina and Tia are sharing. And I think Carla will be okay with her own room. The last room the band can play in. They are in the Christmas festival anyway." Starling exclaimed.

"Let's go. We need to get new outfits for the festival anyway." Saphire exclaimed, bolting up from her blanket, finishing her hot chocolate and pulling on thick leggings and knee-high boots with fur lining.

"Saphire, you are not wearing that horrid mini skirt with fake fur are you?" Aria asked.

"Yes I am. It's warm and this place is frozen. I should have thought about it earlier." Saphire exclaimed. Then she pulled the skirt on. She handed Piper a fake fur sweater.

"It's cold out. This will help keep you warm somewhat. I wish I'd kept my old winter jacket. You could be wearing that instead. It was warmer than that. Not to mention more comfortable. " Saphire exclaimed. Piper took it and slipped it on. Saphire then pulled on a long sleeved black shirt and then pulled on a thick black jacket with white fur lining. They looked at Aria.

"You coming?" Starling asked. Aria sighed and stood. Then she dressed in pants and a sweater and sneakers. She pulled on a silver winter coat.

"Let's go." Aria exclaimed. The girls walked out of the room and down the stairs. Aerrow kicked the heater in the living room. The guys all sighed in annoyance. Starling laughed slightly.

" Not Funny Starling." Harrier scowled.

"Well… It looks like you need a new one." Stork exclaimed. Harrier nodded.

"You guys gonna go to the hardware store and get a new one?" Starling asked.

"Looks like it. Why?" Harrier asked.

"We're heading to the mall. Miss Piper has no winter coat and will need one. We're also heading out to get outfits for the Christmas festival in a week." Starling exclaimed.

"You girls behave." Harrier exclaimed as he went back top examining the heater as the girls headed out.

- - -X

"Race you down Chase!" Emerald challenged the drummer, a black haired boy with yellow eyes and a 6 pack stomach. Emerald had shoulder length black hair with violent red ends and green eyes.

" Your on!" Chase exclaimed. They raced down the mountain side. Topaz laughed at her twin as she flipped her black hair over her shoulder, her yellow eyes dancing in delight as they followed it's twin snowboard down the mountain with Chase. She skied down with Carla and Chris. Tia hollered in excitement as she and Tina snowboarded past.

Carla had long black hair that went to her knees that was currently braided, and blue eyes. Her eyebrow and ears were pierced as far as anyone could see, but her belly button and tongue were also pierced.

Chris, Carla's brother was blond and blue eyes and not as fit as Chase nor as attractive, but that depended on who you were asking. To Tia, he was hot.

Tia was a tall girl with a wiry frame and green hair and pink eyes. Tina was her sister. Tina was pink haired and silver eyes. Many people took one look at her and thought she was blind but no one knew she could see better then most.

"Race you down! Last one down pays for lunch!" Tia shouted, full of spirit and energy. Tia was lead guitar player and a singer. Tina played the keyboard and sometimes guitar. Tia could also play keyboard but played guitar more.

"Your on!" Carla yelled with a smile. Soon everyone was racing down the mountain.

- - -X

Once the girls reached the mall they were frozen but Piper seemed to be cooping with the cold better then the others. The girls went to the coat store first where Piper got a thick and fluffy coat with fur lining. It was dark blue as well. They got matching boots for her too but Piper said they went too high.

"They're only knee-high." Saphire argued. The girls ran over to a store featuring holiday clothing. They scurried inside and walked along isles and racks until they had there arms full of clothes so they wandered of to the changing rooms to try them on. Starling went first.

"What do you think?" She asked when she came out. She wore a strapless dress that went to the floor. You couldn't even see the shoes. A piece of holly was pined to chest. White fur trimmed the dress.

"Too revealing." Saphire exclaimed without even looking upl. Starling gasped in horror.

"Look up stupid." Aria commented. Saphire looked up from the magazine in her lap.

"Too long." Saphire corrected.

"I had a feeling it was."

"Unless you wanna trip to your doom I'd trim it." Piper commented. The others stared at her.

"You sound like Stork." Saphire exclaimed. Starling walked back into the stall and changed into a dress much like the one she had just been in but it was about calf length and was long sleeved that draped.

"I like this one better it's warm. And it's got a little cape." Starling exclaimed, pulling on the cape that ended about mid back also in red and trimmed in white fur.

"Wear that to the festival." Saphire exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Aria exclaimed. Starling walked back in and came out moments later in a mid thigh length strapless dress in red with a black thick belt and trimmed in white fur. A holly hair piece was in a bag attacted to the bag.

"Cute. Wear it on Christmas. We'll be in the house the whole day so you don't need sleeves. The holly is a hair piece isn't it?" Saphire exclaimed.

"yeah." Starling replied.

"It's adorable." Aria exclaimed.

"What do you think Piper?" Starling asked.

"It's… pretty. "Piper exclaimed. In the back of her mind, she didn't truly care.

"Okay. I'll wear it on Christmas. Saphire, change into one of your outfits." Starling commanded. Saphire happily got up and walked into one of the stall and changed. Starling emerged moments before Saphire. When Saphire emerged she wore an almost floor length dress with sleeves in red with white fur trimming.

"Ewwww…. Tooo long." Aria laughed. Saphire laughed as well and walked back in and changed into a mini skirt in red velvet and white fur trimming and a red velvet belly shirt with draping sleeves also trimmed in white fur. When she emerged, Aria smiled.  
"Christmas. Not the festival." Aria exclaimed before Starling could comment. Starling smiled.

"It's lovely Saphire." Starling said. Saphire smiled and walked back into the stall and emerged in a dress that was like Starling's Festival dress with a huge ribbon tied around the waist and bowed in the back.

"Awe… it's sooo cute." Aria squealed.

"Festival. Aria, your turn." Starling exclaimed. Aria bolted into the stall Starling had been in with her outfits as Saphire walked back into her stall and emerged in her clothed with her two outfits and shoes. Aria emerged moments later in a silver dress like Saphire's festival dress without the fur trimming.

"Festival. It's cute, and your color." Starling exclaimed.

"I agree. What do you think Piper?" Saphire looked at Piper.

"It's… nice. I agree with Starling." Piper exclaimed with false cheeriness. The other girls smiled and nodded and Aria went back into the stall and came out in a green dress with white fur trimming that went to mid calf and was strapless.

"Um… ewww… and the boots… yuck." Saphire exclaimed. The boots were grey with black fur trimming and sagged so though they were supposed to go to mid calf, they only went to her ankle

"Agreed." Starling exclaimed. Aria walked back in and came out in a red skirt and red one strapped shirt trimmed in white fur.

"Christmas." Starling and Saphire exclaimed at once. Aria smiled.

"Your turn Piper." Starling exclaimed as Aria walked back into the stall to change back. Piper walked up to one of the stalls with the outfits and shoes and changed. Aria emerged and sat down with her two outfits and shoes. Piper emerged in a red mini dress with white trimming and black heels.

"No… it's missing something." Starling exclaimed. Piper turned around and walked back in. She emerged next in a red velvet belly shirt trimmed in white fur and a mini skirt that matched with knee-high black heeled boots. Red wrist bands trimmed in white fur on her arms.

"Nice. Christmas." Saphire exclaimed.

"Oh…so pretty!" Aria exclaimed with a smile. Starling nodded in approval. Piper looked beyond them and saw her mother's disapproving smile before her mother disappeared, proving it was just a figure of her imagination. She walked back into the stall and appeared in a red dress that went just below her knees and was short sleeved with a cape that went to her butt that draped around her, trimmed in white fur.

"Festival!" The three girls chorused at once. Piper walked back into the stall and changed into her clothes and walked out and toward the cashier with the other girls.

"Good day Starling, Saphire and Aria. How are you ladies today." The cashier greeted.

"Lovely. You?" Starling greeted.

"Well. Have a happy holiday!" The cashier exclaimed as they paid and left. Piper walked back to the house, numb, and felt empty. She felt bad for trying to be happy. Her mother died and it was her fault. If she'd obeyed her mother and quite the storm hawks, she would have been home to save and protect her parents. When they walked into the house the guys weren't there and the heater was gone. They turned on the oven and deiced to bake a cake and make hot chocolate to warm. up their bones.

"mmm… smell that chocolate. It at least warms the soul." Saphire exclaimed. She hande Piper a mug of the drink and got her own. Piper stared into the drink.

"Piper, You've been really quiet since you arrived. Are you okay?" Starling asked, sitting down across from her.

"Yeah… just… I feel as if I'm responcable for my parents' death. I mean, My mom wanted be to quit and if I had I might have been home to protect my parents and stop that freaking raptor. I could have prevented it." Piper exclaimed.

"No, Honey, you couldn't have prevented it." Starling exclaimed. Saphire smiled with a plan in the back of her mind. She slipped on a pair of reading glasses and sat down next to Piper.

"Miss Saphire, please explain to me, Dr. Saphire why it is your fault your parents were killed by a raptor, a rugue." Saphire exclaimed with her face in a serious expression. Piper laughed slightly.

"I could have stopped them." Piper explained.

"You could not have. You were following your dream. That does not make it your fault. Just because your mother was trying to get you to follow her dream does not make it your fault." Saphire exclaimed in a serious manner. Aria sat next to Starling trying not to laugh.

"Can you see anything?" Aria asked in a laughing manner.

"Yes, and a therapist always wears glasses." Saphire exclaimed. She stood and attempted to walk over to the stove to check on the cake and tripped on the way there.

"You sure about that?!" Piper asked, laughing.

"No actually I can't see a thing with these on but I was trying to make you laugh and I'm thankful it worked." Saphire exclaimed, picking herself up off the floor as she took off the glasses. Piper slid off her coat.

"It's nice and warm in here." Piper exclaimed. Starling nodded in agreement.

"It's coming off the oven." Starling exclaimed.

"Let's hope it's not broken too." Saphire exclaimed, making the others laugh. Soon the girls were gossiping and talking as if nothing were wrong, as if Piper's parents weren't dead, as if there was no war between the Sky knights and Cyclonia. The girls continued until the cake came out and the boys came into the house.

"My, it's warm in here." Harrier exclaimed when he set foot into the kitchen.

"You can thank the oven for that. My goodness, you look half frozen. Here, you and the boys come here where it's warm and have a mug of hot chocolate and warm your bones before installing the heater.

"No, we gotta install the new heater now Starling. The toilet water is frozen. That's not a good thing." Aria and Saphire started laughing so hard. At Harrier's comment about the toilet water being frozen. Piper giggled slightly.

"Well, at least have hot chocolate while you work." Starling exclaimed. Harrier sighed.

"Fine" Harrier exclaimed. Saphire walked to the stove and poured more water into the kettle and pour more chocolate mix as Harrier walked out and said something to the boys in the next room.

"The toilet water is frozen." Aria laughed. Starling started laughing as well. Saphire pulled out more mugs from a cabnet and pour more hot chocolate into the mugs and set them on the tray Aria pulled out. Saphire took the tray and walked out.

"Here's some hot chocolate to warm your bones. Dang I'd forgot how cold it was. I've been in the kitchen so long I've forgotten." Saphire exclaimed. The guys smiled at her and thanked her, taking the mugs and sending her back to the kitchen where it was warm.

"They are so sweet." Saphire exclaimed.

"And Caring." Piper added, a smile graced on her lips. She again saw her mother and her frown, this time staring at them from the window before disappearing, turning into snow. It had started snowing again.

"Will this snow ever stop?" Aria asked.

"I don't know but if you stare at it too long you'll start to see things. What do you see that's so interesting Piper?" Starling asked.

"I saw my mom, frowning at me." Piper answered.

"Piper, your mom would be proud. Relax, your over working yourself and your mom doesn't like that. Relax, your on vacation." Saphire exclaimed.

"no I'm not. I'm visiting a terra waiting for the signal to turn my plan into action." Piper responded.

"And you're on vacation while you wait. "Saphire exclaimed.

"She's right Piper. You gotta relax. Your mom wouldn't like it if you over work yourself." Starling exclaimed.

"Since when are you guys therapists?" Piper exclaimed in a joking manner.

"Since we meet you like this?" All three girls chorused together. A loud bang was heard from the other room, followed by laughing and cheering and the feeling over warm air rushing over them. The girls stuck their heads out of the kitchen to see the guys laughing in the living room where the new heater had been installed behind the mantle.

"Thank goodness. What was that bang?" Saphire asked.

"It was Finn smacking his head into the heater." Aerrow responded. The girls laughed. Then walked back into the kitchen with the boys behind them to enjoy the heat of the kitchen.

- - -X

Me: R&R! Hope you enjoyed. Later.


	6. Finally found it, happiness

Me: I sware my mind is working overtime

Me: I swear my mind is working overtime. Or a head of time.

Piper: Huh?

Aria: What do you mean?

Me: My mind is set in December. Christmas time. I'm tracking holiday music on you tube. I'm coming with Holiday story ideas. What the He-

Aria: HEY! There are little Ears around!

Me: Right… nice catch Aria.

Aria: No problem.

Finn runs in screaming as little kids run in.

Kids: FINN!

Finn: SAVE ME!

Me: (laughs evilly)

Aria: Actually, I'll let you suffer.

Finn runs out of room with little kids clinging to him.

Me: Anyone got a camera? I wanna get a picture of this?

Aerrow: I'm gonna film it.

Me: Even better.

Aerrow walks out with digital camcord.

Topaz: So, what story are you currently updating?

Me: Depression. Chapter 6.

Aria: What's the title?

Me: ahhh… Well why don't look?

Aria glares.

Piper: Please tell me you too aren't gonna start fighting.

Emerald: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Piper: You're no help.

Topaz: Since when is she ever?

Piper: Good point.

Carla: You mean fabulous point?

Tina: I'm bored.

Tia: Same.

Aria: OH! I'm doing the disclaimer! Saphire doesn't own the Storm hawks but she does own herself, Me, Topaz, Emerald, Chase hottie ( Piper and Carla laugh), Carla, Chris,Tia-

Tina: She owns backyard junk let's leave it at that. The list of names is too long.

Aria: Right.

Me: Now on with the story.

- - -X

"Thank god the new heater is working wonderfully." Harrier exclaimed as Starling made a roaring fire in the fireplace.

"I have a question." Piper exclaimed.

"What?" Aria asked as she lounged lazily on a chair.

"Why didn't anyone think to light a fire in the fireplace when the heater was out?" Piper asked. Everyone started at each other, dumb founded.

"Why didn't we?" Harrier asked.

"No clue." Starling exclaimed. They heard Saphire smacking herself in the head in the kitchen.

"We thought about the oven but the fire place goes unnoticed. How in the Atmos did that happen?" Saphire asked as she walked in with a tray of hot chocolate.

"I really don't know." Starling exclaimed as Saphire handed her a mug and watched as Saphire gave everyone else a mug of hot chocolate.

"Mmm… yum… what do you put in this?" Piper asked from her spot next to Aerrow.

"Hot chocolate mix and my own secret ingredients." Saphire exclaimed. Aerrow leaned over to Piper to whisper something into her ear.

"Chocolate, chocolate and more chocolate." Aerrow told her, making her laugh.

" I heard that." Saphire retorted.

"Oh really?" Aerrow challenged.

"Mmhm… Don't mess with me boy…. I've some tricks up my sleeves." Saphire exclaimed.

"Or lack there of." Aria exclaimed, making more laughter erupt from her friends. It was true. Saphire was wearing a pink tank top and a pink mini skirt and no shoes.

"Shut up Aria." Saphire exclaimed. Finn and Aerrow snickered.

"Why should I?" Aria asked.

"Okay, enough you two." Piper exclaimed.

"And what are you gonna do about it miss 'I just saw my mom with a disapproving smile'?" Aria asked, choosing a touchy subject for Piper. Piper winced and then fell into a distant land, her smile completely fading off her face, her eyes become unfocused and dull. Saphire Smacked the girl.

"You idiot! She's sensitive about that!" Saphire exclaimed. Piper stood and walked to the window where she stared at the falling snow.

"What happened?" Aerrow asked.

"Piper says she keeps seeing her mother's disapproving smile. First it was at the mall when we were picking out holiday outfits and then when we were sitting in the kitchen talking., waiting for the cake to finish Baking and after we made the icing." Starling explained. Finn and Aerrow stared at Piper. She was staring at the snow.

'Piper… you can not blame yourself for this….' Her mother's voice whisphered in her mind.

'But it is my fault…' Piper thought.

"Piper…. Do I need to put on those glasses again? "Saphire asked. Piper laughed and caught a glimpse of Her mother smiling proudly.

"No Saphire. You'll end up tripping over something and hurting yourself." Piper exclaimed, turning around with a gentle smile, one that wasn't false cheeriness for the first time in some time.

"What just happened?" Aria asked.

"Nothing really, just a few thoughts and smile." Piper exclaimed.

"Did you see your mom smile instead of frowning?" Saphire asked.

"Maybe… maybe it was the snow." Piper exclaimed.

"I don't care which it was… I think it's time for Cake." Starling exclaimed. Saphire laughed and followed her into the kitchen and came back out a few minutes later with cake for everyone.

- - -X

"Question, what are we doing for the holidays? I mean other then staying on Terra Rex and playing for the festival?" Tina asked from her spot where she hung upside down on her chair in the ski longue.

"We're staying with My cousins Harrier and Saphire and whom ever else is staying in the house. I want you on your best behavior." Topaz exclaimed.

"Cool. Who's the 'be on your best behavior directed too?" Chase asked. Topaz sighed.

"You, Tia, and my sister. Tina too." Topaz exclaimed.

"I need a beer." Carla exclaimed in a joking manner.

"What? Since when do you drink?" Tina asked.

"Since I turned 21. I'm 22. And I don't drink beer. That was a bad joke." Carla exclaimed, brushing some black hair out of her face.

"Is it me or is half of our band over 20 years old?" Tina asked.

"It's you." Tia exclaimed.

"Um… no actually. She has a point. Chase is 23. Carla and Chris are 22. Emerald and I are 19. So is Tia. Tina is 20. Half the band is 19, the other half is over 20/" Topaz exclaimed.

"Wow… I never noticed that." Emerald exclaimed.

"Mmhm…" Carla exclaimed, pulling out a cigarette from between the cushion and the chair.

"What the Hell?" Carla asked. Everyone laughed at her confusion.

"How'd you know that was there?" Topaz asked.

"I could feel it through the cushion." Carla exclaimed as she stood and picked up the cushion and found a box of cigarettes and a wallet and the TV remote.

"Dude! That is scary!" Emerald exclaimed. Carla pulled them off the chair and put the cushion back and opened the wallet. She then went to the clerks desk and turned it in. She then sat down and turned on the TV to the news. She was more interested in the weather then actual events.

"Oh wow. Apartly the biggest story is the death of Diana and Chris Brent. They are the parts of Piper Brent of the storm hawks. They were killed in there own home by a Raptor on December 11 at 5:05, officals found them at 5:25 and managed to catch and put away the murder who was to kindly put it, put down on the 12th." Carla exclaimed.

"Poor Piper. Saphire said she and the Storm hawks were going to be on Terra Rex for Christmas. I wonder how Piper took the news." Topaz exclaimed.

"Considering she's a girl, she probably screamed her head off, fainted, and is still crying about it. And she's probably cutting herself too." Chris exclaimed. Topaz and Emerald retailed to that. Topaz threw a book at him as Emerald threw a box of tissues at him.

" Chris, she is on a squadron isn't she?" Chase asked.

"Yeah… she's still female."

"So? She's on a squadron which means she has a stronger tougher exterior. You also have to take into consideration how close she was too her parents. If she spoke to her parents by phone or e-mail every five minutes with love and happiness, it might have been a mere faint and still crying. Is she spoke to her parents once or twice a week it might have been the same way or she might have just collapsed and cried. If she fought with her parents it might have been shed some tears or 'party I'm free from my parents' There's a lot to take under consideration. She might not have cared much for her parents, or she might have adored her parents." Chase exclaimed.

"Very nice Chase." Tina exclaimed.

"Well said." Topaz exclaimed.

"I like the cutting one best but it wouldn't fit if she was a squadron member or a sky knight." Carla exclaimed, throwing the box of cigarettes at a trash can.

"You would Carla. You're completely goth and love pain." Emerald exclaimed. Carla shrugged and started at a the TV.

"Daine, could you tell us the extent of the damage of the fire?" A male voice asked on the TV.

"Change the channel." Tina complained. Carlaa obeyed and changed it to a comedy.

- - -X

That night, Piper lay down on her bed in a light blue silk night gown. Her mother had sent it to her when she turned 17, a year ago. She started at the stars and listened to the light breathing of Saphire as she slept. Aria was sound asleep as well, buried in a heap of blankets and stuff animals. When Piper finally drifted off to sleep, she found herself in a world of flowers.

_She walked barefoot through a meadow that stretched for as Far as she could see. _

'_Wow' She gasped as she ran her hand along a soft petal of one of the many flowers that surrounded her._

'_I know… isn't it beautiful Piper?' A voice asked._

'_Yes, it is.' Piper exclaimed, not even realizing who stood behind her._

'_It's the dream world within Heaven, where we go to check up on the living. I've been checking up on you, Piper.' The voice continued._

'_Mom?' Piper asked, standing and turning around. There stood her mother in a white gown that flowed around her, Her dark skin glowing in the light. Her eyes were blue and pure and her hair flowed down her back in midnight blue color._

'_Yes, sweetie.'_

'_Mom… I'm sorry…' Piper exclaimed. Piper's mother, Diana, walked over to her and pulled her into a hug._

'_I know honey. You didn't mean your last words to me. You angry, and I pushy. I just wanted you away from the war, to follow my dream. I never realized that you were following your own and I shouldn't stop you. I'm sorry too. Maybe if I wasn't so pushy, We'd closer, and not constantly anger with each other.' Diana told her daughter. She stepped back and held her daughter at arm's length. ' You're so beautiful.'_

'_Thank you.' Piper exclaimed._

'_And you should stop beating your self up for my death. I've been watching you. I wanna see you happy. I keep seeing you living false happiness so your friends will stop bugging you to cheer up, you should take there advise. And when you are happy, don't try and stop just because your father and I died.' Diana exclaimed._

'_But I keep seeing you, frowning at me.' Piper exclaimed._

'_Yes, I've been frowning at you because you won't relax and be happy.' Diana exclaimed._

'_Mom, how come I keep seeing you?' Piper asked._

'_Because I want you to see me. I want to get the hint that I want you to be happy but your just not listening. Well I wasn't speaking. So you weren't looking.' Diana exclaimed with a laughed. Piper smiled._

'_Then why did you smile at me when I was looking out the window?" Piper asked._

'_Because you weren't getting the hint so I changed the way I came to tell you cheer up.' Diana exclaimed._

'_Oh… that makes scents.' Piper exclaimed._

'_Yes it does. Now, I must go. Smile and be happy. Don't mourn over me any further.' Diana exclaimed, slowly fading into a mist._

'_Mom! I love you!' Piper exclaimed._

'_I love you too Piper. And, in time, you will know, everything will be okay.' Diana said, fading into a mist and settling onto the flowers before flying from the ground with Angel wings._

'_Good bye for now, my daughter.' Diana's voice exclaimed as she flew away with angel wings._

'_Good bye mom.' _ Piper smiled in her sleep, relaxing and falling into a peaceful sleep.

- - -X

Me: Well, what do you think?

Piper: That was actually cute and sweet.

Me: yeah, I could't take torturing you with sorrow any longer.

Aria: That's our Saphire.

Me: shut up. Okay, I'm posting this and then I'm going to read a book. Well, review!


	7. Dot dot dot and snowball fight

Me: I finally found my—

Me: I finally found my—

Finn: your brain?

Me: HEY!

Finn snickers.

Me: I really should carry out my threat from two chapters ago and torture your girlfriend in front of you're eyes.

Finn: NOOOOO!

Me: Good. I don't own the storm hawks but I do own back junk, Saphire, and Aria. Now on with the story.

- - -X

Saphire awoke the next morning she found that Piper wasn't in her bed. Saphire got up and dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a tight blue t-shirt. She walked into the hallway and walked toward the stairs as quietly as she could, trying not to wake whoever was still sleeping. She gently slid down the banister, knowing the 3rd and 10th step squeaked. She hopped off and walked toward the kitchen where she heard quiet whispering and giggles. She stopped outside the doorway to listen, just in case it was Harrier and Starling making out or something.

"He did what?" She heard Piper giggle in a low voice.

"He stepped on the energy blade when it was lit." She heard Aria respond, only for more giggling to come from Piper.

"Klutz. I never knew he was such a klutz as a child. He always seemed so graceful when he was around me." Piper exclaimed.

"Nope. I laughed at him whenever he tripped on something, wither it was mom's shoes or Dad's energy blade or suit cases or sofa, was just such a tripper back home." Aria responded. Saphire walked in.

"What are you two doing up so Early?" Saphire asked.

"Talking." Piper exclaimed. She sat at the table with Aria, in a pair of black pants and a one strapped shirt.

"We're talking about how klutzy Aerrow used to be." Aria exclaimed. Aria sat at the table in a silver mini dress and silver mid calf boots. Saphire couldn't see Piper's shoes beneath her long pants. Saphire had deiced to be barefoot.

"Who brought up Aerrow? Wait, let me guess, Piper." Saphire exclaimed as she walked over to the stove and put a kettle on the stove and filled it with water.

"Yes she did." Aria exclaimed, poking Piper in the ribs playfully. Piper laughed and poked her back.

"You seem to be in a cheery mood. I hope that means you're done moping." Saphire exclaimed as she got some mugs and filled them with chocolate mix and chocolate chips and a little vanilla. When the water was hot enough she poured the water into the them and mixed. She gave each girl a mug and started to sip her hot chocolate.

"I wanna know how manna hot chocolate receipies you have." Aria exclaimed. Saphire smiled.

"Quite a few. This one I got from a magazine. Hot chocolate with chocolate chips and a little bite of vanilla. Really good." Saphire exclaimed.

"It is." Piper agreed. They heard laughing from above them and Saphire groaned.

"I hate the fact that our kitchen is right below THEM!" Saphire exclaimed. Piper flushed as she realized what she was talking about.

"OMG! What's worse is Aerrow and Finn's room is right next door." Piper exclaimed. " Finn is going to have a field day."

"So would the press." Saphire exclaimed.

"Let's make breakfast." Aria exclaimed.

"Yeah, make enough racket to tune them out." Saphire exclaimed rising from the table and going to the fridge to make eggs. Piper stood and started to make Pancakes and Aria started to make Bacon and Sausage. IT didn't take long for everyone else to retreat down stair, expect Harrier and Starling.

"I'm officially creepped out." Finn exclaimed talking about what was going on above there heads.

"I don't wanna think about it." Saphire exclaimed. Piper laughed and placed a big plate of pancakes on the table.

"There's more coming. There's chocolate chip, blueberry, plain, and strawberry there." Piper exclaimed. Aria had placed plates out around the table with silver wear and was now putting the bacon and sausage on a plate and placing it in the middle of the table.

" I'm officially embarrassed." Saphire exclaimed, referring to the noise that just really traveled through the floor and the ceiling.

"Why? It's disturbing to think about I don't see why you are embarrassed." Piper asked.

"That's my brother up there." Saphire exclaimed.

"Oh…crap… now I see it. Now I'm gonna be sick." Piper exclaimed as she cringed, putting more chocolate chip pancakes on the table.

"That's a mental image we didn't want." Finn exclaimed.

"Well, upside, It sure is Fun to harass them about it." Saphire exclaimed.

"That did not sound right." Finn exclaimed.

"I don't care anymore. It can't be as bad as what is already going on." Saphire exclaimed. Aria whispered something to Saphire who started laughing hysterically as she stepped away from the stove to put eggs on a plate and putting it the center of the table.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say. Or think that. That would be pretty funny to rib him about though." Saphire exclaimed.

"You wanna pretend and forget that I said it why? Because it is embarrassing or because you'll be cracking up the rest of the day about." Aria exclaimed.

"Yes." Saphire responded.

"What are you two talking about?" Piper asked. Saphire ran over to her and whispered it into her ear. Piper started laughing so hard she fell over, barely being caught by Aerrow who stood up.

"Who wants what to drink? There's apple juice, orange juice, milk, cranberry juice don't ask, and water. Who wants what?" Aria asked.

"Water." Aerrow exclaimed.

"Apple juice please." Piper managed to stop laughing long enough to say that.

"Orange juice please. "Finn called.

"mmm… I think I'll try the cranberry juice." Junko exclaimed.

"Water…" Stork exclaimed.

"I'll stick with my drink Aria." Saphire exclaimed.

"What are you laughing about?" Aerrow whispered to Piper.

"You don't wanna know." Piper told him. She managed to collect herself and returned to cooking. 20 minutes later the others were out on the front porch in winter coats, laughing and talking about the holidays.

"Well we do know two sky knights are going to purposely go under the mistle toe." Aria exclaimed.

"Yeah, my brother." Saphire exclaimed.

"No duh!" Finn exclaimed.

"And miss Piper wants to be under it with Aerrow." Saphire whispered in a singsong voice.

"Shut UP!" Piper exclaimed, elbowing Saphire in the ribs. " You wanna get under it with a certain wallop." She said the last part in a whisper.

"Yes I do. I'm admitting that. You aren't." Saphire retorted.

"So, When do Bck yard junk arrive?" Aerrow asked.

"Oh.. the real chaos starts this after noon." Saphire exclaimed.

"So that's why!" Aria exclaimed.

"What's why?" Saphire asked.

"The … you know… dot dot dot. They can't do dot dot dot with so many people in the house so they went dot dot dot this morning." Aria explained.

"Makes scents." Saphire exclaimed.

"Dot dot dot?" Piper asked.

"Think about the movie Ma Mia. Fabulous movie." Saphire exclaimed.

"Ohhhh…" Piper exclaimed. Though you couldn't tell through her dark skin, she was blushing.

"Let's address it as dot dot dot from now on." Saphire exclaimed.

"Why, because it's funnier this way?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. That and it's confuses them." Saphire exclaimed nodding her head toward the guys who were staring in confusion at them. Piper, Aria and Saphire were all laughing at the poor boys.

"I don't get girls." Finn exclaimed.

"That makes two of us." Aerrow exclaimed.

"Girls are insane… Their laughter can lead you to your painful… and slow… doom. Or make a you deaf." Stork exclaimed. The girls started laughing and walked back inside. The guys heard them squeal and go back outside.

"What's wrong?" Aerrow asked.

"They're there." Saphire exclaimed.

"Oooohhh." Aerrow exclaimed.

"I am not going in there." Saphire exclaimed. Harrier stuck his head out the door.

"You should all come inside before you all catch cold." Harrier exclaimed.

" Dot dot dot." Saphire exclaimed. Harrier raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say?"

"You, Starling, dot dot dot.. Your loud. Do I need to spell it out?" Saphire asked. Harrier turned red.

"Uh… " Harrier went back into the house as the others laughed. Piper gently jumped off the porch and into the snow which went up to her knees.

"Wow! It is deep!" Piper exclaimed.

"Now aren't you glad you got those boots! They are freakin' long will keep your legs warm." Saphire exclaimed.

"New boots?" Aerrow asked.

"Yeah, A nice pair of boots came with her coat. Show him Piper." Saphire commanded. Piper smiled and pulled her pants up to about mid thigh, showing her knee-high snow boots. Finn whistled at how high they were as Aerrow's eyes traveled up her legs.

"They are long." Aerrow said, referring to Piper's legs and not her boots. Piper dropped her pant leg and stretched up.

"And now my pants are soaked." Piper exclaimed as she reached behind her and scoped up some snow.

" But the snow is High enough for a good snowballfight." Piper exclaimed as she threw her snowball as Saphire who squealed and went after her.

"SNOWEBALL FIGHT!" Aria yelled, hoisting herself over the railing and landing in the snow and scopped up snow and threw it at her brother.

"I'm going inside." Stork exclaimed as the others jumped off the porch and into the snow. Aerrow and Piper Teamed up against Saphire and Aria as Finn and Junko secretly planned an ambush on whoever won. Radar got lost in the deep snow and went back to the house. The snowball fight ended when Piper fell backwards into the snow, completely getting herself buried in the snow. Aerrow instantly ran over to her and saw her attempting to get up. He offered her his hand which she gratefully took and he pulled her up.

- - -X

Me: so, what do you thing?

Piper: good.

Me: okay, Now, Review PLEASE!


	8. Tag!

Me: No time to chat

Me: No time to chat. Attempting to type this is as short of time as possible. School is taking up a lot of time. Don't own storm hawks. Now with the story.

- - -X

Piper laughed as she ran through the house in mega short shorts and a spaghetti strapped shirt, both in lavender. Saphire chased after her in the same thing in sapphire. Aria ran down the hall toward them, making them squeal and run back up the hallway and into the basement where most of the Backyard junk, and the guys were, but Aria was in white short shorts and a white t-shirt. Piper jumped over the sofa and ran around the Ping pong table, distracting the two players, Chase and Chris.

"Do you girls mind?" Chase asked as Aria ran down the stairs after them.

"Sorry!" Piper appoligized as she managed to Dodge Aria and dart up the Stairs, Saphire following after her.

"ARIA!" Harrier called from the sofa as she was about to dart up the stair after her two friends. "What are you girls doing?"

"Tag. I'm it sadly. Have you seen Tina by any chance?" Aria asked.

"No I haven't. She playing too?"

"Yeah, so is Tia. We bribed her into it. Later, I got people to catch." And with that, Aria darted up the steps, her silver hair flowing out behind her. Emerald shook her head.

"They attempted to bribe into it too. They nagged poor Piper into it." Emerald exclaimed.

"I was tempted to play. A good game of tag can be quite fun." Topaz exclaimed. A thud and a squeal of excitement was heard above them as Aria narrowly missed getting Tia by the hair.

"You can't catch me!" Tia taunted as she ran up the stairs to the second floor as Saphire looked down the stairs and almost slid down them, but seeing Aria changed her plans and bolted back down the hallway away from the stairs, Tina and Piper following her. Piper laughed as she grabbed a door frame and hoisted herself into the attic for a good hiding spot. Saphire and Tina ran right underneath her, Tia and Aria not far behind them, not even noticing Piper was up there.

"TINA'S IT!!" Came the triumphant shout of Aria. Second later the girl raced underneath her and down the stairs. Piper sneezed as Tina passed under her. Tina stopped and back up and looked into the open door of the attic and saw Piper.

"Bingo." Tina exclaimed. Piper ran to the attic window and opened it, contemplating jumping out to keep from getting tagged. Then she saw another trap door. She closed the window and quickly ran over to it, She opened it and peered down. It was right over her bed. How in the world did she not realize that was there. She snapped her head up as Tina climbed into the room. With out second thought, Piper jumped down through the trap door and raced toward the Staircase where she slid down the banister and right into Aerrow.

"Opps. Sorry." Piper exclaimed. Aerrow smiled.

"It's okay. Just be careful when you slid down the railing." Aerrow told her. She nodded and bolted into the living room to sit on the Sofa with Saphire as she heard Tina coming.

"Where in the world did you hid?" Saphire asked.

"The attic. I sneezed as Tina passed me. She stopped, backed up and looked up. I ran to the window. Contemplated jumping out when I saw the trap door into your room. I jumped down it as Tina climbed into the Attic." Piper finished as Tina ran in.

"Damn Piper. You're FAST!" Tina exclaimed." One two three get off my apple tree." And seconds later, the girls all scattered like leaves in a breeze. Piper and Saphire bolted toward the kitchen where the hopped through the window, over the counter and out and down the basement steps to hide among the people playing or watching ping pong or foot ball on the TV. Tina followed Aria who opened the back door and ran through the snow in bare feet and around the house and up the stairs. Tia used her brain and followed Piper and Saphire into the basement.

"Thoose two are idiots." Piper exclaimed, referring to Aria and Tina as she watched the camera's that surrounded the house. Harrier, being a sercurity nut, placed cameras all around the outside of the house. Piper and Saphire were watching Aria and Tina run through knee high snow barefoot and shorts.

"Bacas. Totally bacas." Saphire exclaimed.

"Bacas? Huh?" Piper looked at her funny.

"Baca. Japanese for idiot." Saphire explained. Piper nodded.

"Is that Aria and Tina running in the snow?" Harrier asked.

"Yep." Saphire exclaimed as Tina and Aria raced inside the house.

"ARIA! TINA!" Harrier yelled. Aria came darting down the stairs with Tina closely behind her. "Are you two idiots?"

"Yes they are." Tia exclaimed. Harrier shushed her.

"What are you talking about Harrier?" Aria asked, feigning innocence. Emerald and Topaz snickered in the back of the basement.

"Aria, you and Tina were running through the snow is shorts and bare feet." Harrier exclaimed. Aria and Tina giggled nervously.

"Girls, promise not to do it again?" Starlign exclaimed.

"Yes Starling." Tina and Aria chorused.

"Okay, you two can go back to your game." Starlign exclaimed as Harrier was going to say something.

"SHIT!" Saphire and Piper cursed, bolting up the steps with Tia right behind them, Aria and Tina hot on their trail.

"Girls." Finn exclaimed.

- - -X

Me: Done for now. Not much time Update this weekend. Later!


	9. Scary movie

Me: I am such a busy girl. Sorry, I am updating when I can. Don't own the storm hawks but I do own Back yard junk, Saphire, and Aria. Now on with the story.

X-X-X-X

She buried her head into the sofa, attempting to not see the TV as the others screamed at the movie. Finn and emerald had agreed on a horror movie and put it in. Piper refused to watch the creature eat the girl, her screams mixing with the screams of the other girls and Stork's frantic cries. Topaz hugged stork attempting to comfort him and herself.

"AHHHHHHH!" Saphire shrieked, shoving herself up onto the edge of the sofa, pressing herself up against the wall in fear. Starling clung to Harrier as if her life depended on it. Finn cringed next to Emerald as she watched in fascination.

'Danica!' The lead male shouted, tackling the monster in attempts to free his love. The creature dropped her and momentarily ran as others came running with flash lights.

'Dan. IT hurts.' She gasped, her voice soft coming out in gentle pants, her leg missing from the knee down, bleeding profusely.

'Hold on Danica. You can not leave me my little star. Not yet.' He whispered to her burying his nose into her amber locks, mused and tangled.

"I can't stand it!" Emerald chorused with the TV, her voice soft and sweet, making Finn look at her in surprise.

"You can, just a little longer, I beg of you. Just try and stand it a little longer." Finn murmured with the TV as Piper unburied her head to watch the romance unwind.

'I'll do anything for you Dan. I'll do anything.' The TV female sighed, her voice soft.

'I love you so much Danica. You can't leave me now. Not now, please.' The male begged. The girl sighed in happiness.

'Oh Dan! Uh… I can't tell you how happy I feel to hear those words! I love you!' Danica exclaimed her breath coming in gentle pants. He kissed her with all the passion imaginable, rough but gentle, the girls sighing as they watched the TV. That sigh turned to screams as the creature came back.

'AHHHHHHHHH!' Dan yelled in anger as the creature took a bite at his arm, making Danica scream in fear and disgust.

'DAN!' Danica yelled.

"ROAR!" Yelled Chase, making all the girls scream and jump, making him laugh as Aria smacked him

"Ass hole." She swore, glaring at him. Piper screamed like there was no tomorrow as the creature ate the lead male's arm, blood squirting everywhere. Saphire looked like she was going to be sick, causing her to bolt from the room, closely followed by Aria and Piper, even more closely followed by Tina and Tia, Topaz stay with stork clutching him as the both attempted to hid their vision of the TV.

"EW! Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew EW!!!!!" Piper chanted, jumping up and down in circles in the doorway of the bathroom as Saphire leaned over the toilet, attempting not to puke. Tina and Tia cringed and jumped as another set of screams were unleased from the other room.

'AHHHH! AH!" Danica's screams of pain came in separated screames as the monster attempting to finish eating her.

"AWAY YOU MONSTER!" Dan and Finn chorused, making Piper and Aria rung back out to watch the next scence be acted out by Finn and Emerald. Piper and Aria got there in time to watch Dan defeat the monster and gather Danica's form in arms.

"Oh Dan! You saved us! My hero!" Emerald sighed, right with Danica, perfectly imatied as the others watch in curiosity, Saphire coming out of the bathroom to watch.

"Oh Danica, my morning star, I love you to the worlds end and beyond! Promise me!" Finn exclaimed.

"Promise you what Dan? Oh tell me, what must I promise?" Emerald asked, right on cue with Danica. Finn took Emerald's Out stretched hand in attemptes to be more like the movie and more entertaining.

"Promise me you'll protect my heart, for I'll always guard your's." Finn exclaimed. Pulled Emerald to him as Dan leaned over Danica, only seconds from kissing her.

"Always! I promise!" Emerald exclaimed before locking lips with Finn like Danica and Dan.

"AWE!!!!!" Chorused the girls as they watched as Finn and Emerald passionately kissed like Dan and Danica as the credits started rolling onto the screen, Saphire flicking the lights on. Emerald and Finn stood there, still kissing. Aria took a few pictures with her camera, the flash of the fifth picture making the two snap out of it.

"Please no flash photography. This is an acted scene and flashing cameras will ruin the scene. Please not cameras or camcorders. Thank you." Emerald said in an almost official voice as she attempted to hide her annoyance.

"Why did you two act out the ending?" Topaz asked, making Emerald and Finn blush.

"Well… uh.. uh… its better scene acted out as opposed to on the TV. Yeah that's it!" Emerald exclaimed, lying her teeth.

"LIAR!" They all chanted at once, making Emerald and Finn blush an even darker shade of red.

"Um…" Emerald stuttered in attempts to find an excuse.

"Uh…" Finn also stuttered in attempts to find an excuse as well. The others started to laugh so hard as Saphire finally bolted from the room to puke. Harrier watched in worry at his sister. He got up from the floor as the sound of Saphire losing her dinner reached them. The girls all went to help Saphire out. Piper walked into the kitchen and got a mug of boiling hot water and a mint tea bag and a spoon. She walked back into the bathroom to see Harrier leaning against the door as Aria was sitting next to her friend, rubbing her back slightly. Piper took the teabag out as it finished seeping and poured some colder water into the mug before giving it to Saphire.

"Here, this will help settle your stomach. Mint is known to help with upset stomachs of all sorts." Piper told her.

"I hate having a weak stomach." Saphire murmured before sipping the tea. Starling showed up next to Harrier and watched Piper and Aria comfort their friend.

"You alright?" Starling asked. Saphire nodded weakly before sipping some more tea. Piper slowly helped Saphire up as Aria closed the toilet lid and flushed as Piper lead Saphire away back to the brightly lit living room. Aerrow watched the two girls settle down on the sofa.

"Hey, you okay?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah. I just couldn't handle the movie." Saphire exclaimed. Emerald smirked.

"You always were better with scaring people and the actual Halloween thing as a opposed to the movies of monsters eating people. But let's not talk about that. You seen the new movie, Wall E?" Emerald asked, sitting down next to her cousin.

"That cute!" Piper exclaimed.

"It was." Saphire agreed. Harrier and Starling walked down the hallway.

"I think it's time we all hit the hay. It's one in the morning." Starling exclaimed.

"Aggreed." Harrier exclaimed. The others nodded and walked off to bed.

-1 hour later-

Piper lay in her bed, tossing and turning, moaning and whimpering in her sleep, a frightful expression on her face.

"No… no.. no… no…" she whimpered, her voice getting louder. She suddenly screamed with no mercy, bolting up right, causing Aria to tumble off the top bunk with a loud thud as Saphire bolted up right, the sound of foot steps coming down the hall as the light was flipped on of the room, Chase, standing the doorway with his hand on the light switch, being the first to get there. He quickly ran to Aria and made sure she was alright as Aerrow bolt in next and tears started to roll down Piper's cheeks, ashamed of letting a dream get the best of her.

"What happened?" Chase asked as Aerrow bent down to make sure Aria was okay before turning to Piper. She suddenly started to sob, causing Aerrow to take her into his warm, gentle embrace, as her shoulders with her sobs as the others suddenly appeared, Saphire placing her hand over her own pulse to make sure her heart rate and hadn't jumped off the chart.

"What's wrong? "Aerrow asked as Piper sobbed, burring her head into his shoulder.

"It was a nightmare." She murmured. He nodded. Aria groaned from the floor as she attempted to get up. Chase helped her, sweeping her up off her feet and depositing her up onto her bunk.

"Wanna talk about it?" Aerrow asked. Piper shook her head.

"I just want to forget it. I'm sorry I woke you all up." She exclaimed, calming down. "Go back to bed. Everyone nodded and started to disappear like mist away to where they were before. Aerrow kissed her forehead before he left, turning the light out as he left. Piper lay down , her face heating up.

"You okay Piper" Saphire asked.

"I'm Finn. You okay Aria? You took a nice fall." Piper looked up at her silver haired friend as she peered over the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine. I'm perfect. Did you see the way Chase picked me up? It was wonderful. I'll fall off again just so he'll pick me up." Aria exclaimed.

"Okay miss lovey dovey. I think you're fine." Saphire exclaimed, kicked the bunk above her, making Aria laugh as she felt her friends foot through the mattress somehow.

"G'night!" Starling called making everyone laugh.

"Night!" Piper called back, haunting them with laughter before they finally calmed down and went to sleep.

X-X-X-X

Me: done. R and R!


	10. snowy kiss and Carla's love life mystery

A/N: don't own the storm hawks but I do own back yard junk, Aria, and Saphire.

- - -X

She ducked behind the sofa, a handful of snow in her hand, her silver hair glistening with snowflakes and water drops, her long black boots glistening with moisture as her white shorts were damp, her white spaghetti strap shirt standing out against the cream colored fabric of the sofa. She smirked evilly as she peered of the sofa at a certain unsuspecting blond, his back to her, his eyes on Emerald as she and Topaz gossiped about the latest celeb news.

"I can't believe it's snowing again." Starling exclaimed, looking out at the snow, a frown on her face. Aria smirked even wider and finally dumped the cold snow down the back of Finn's shirt, bolting from the room as Finn shrieked at the coldness, resulting the others' laughter.

"ARIA!!" Finn shouted, bolting after the girl who raced out of the house into mid-rift deep snow, running over to a tree, grasping a branch and swinging herself up into the tree and pushing off the tree, soaring over Finn's head, flipping and twirling through the air, landing clean on her feet almost behind the house, causing Finn to stop in shock for a moment before chasing after her as she bolted around the house and to run into it through the back door, closing and locking it before running through the house to close and lock the front door too.

"Aria, take your boots off and stay inside the house. And I'm letting Finn back in if you wanna run and hide." Starling exclaimed. Aria unzipped her boots and pulling them off, revealing her long legs before bolting up the stair case, Chase staring after her.

"I will never understand her." Harrier exclaimed. Starling smiled and walked to the front door and unlocked it, opening to let Finn run in, looking around for Aria.

"She's in the basement!" Topaz called. Finn smiled and ran down the basement steps.

"Okay, we need more chocolate, cocoa mix, flour, sugar, cinnamon, brown sugar, eggs, apple juice, soy milk, bacon, milk, tofu for Tia, merb cabbage for stork, mint chocolate soy milk for hot chocolate, molasses, bread, bagels, cream cheese, orange juice, carrots, the turkey for Christmas dinner, chicken, sparkling Apple juice, wine, champagne, what else am I forgetting?" Saphire asked, walking into the room with a paper and pen, a list of groceries.

"Ham." Chase exclaimed.

"Oh how did I forget the ham?" Saphire exclaimed.

"Cheese, lunch meat, peanut butter, jelly, apple butter, pop tarts, muffins so we don't have to make them, butter, potatoes, yams, syrup, and snacks of varies sorts." Starling added. " Why?"

"I don't think it's gonna stop snowing anytime soon so I'm going shopping now and hopefully get back before we get snowed so in case we do get snowed in, which I'm predicting will happen, we'll be prepared. Do we need more firewood?" Saphire went into the basement to check on firewood. Harrier shook his head.

"If we're gonna get snowed in then I really need to get the snow blower out of the shed. When Saphire predicts stuff like this, it always happens. Don't know how she does it but she does. She must be psychic." Harrier exclaimed, getting from the sofa and walked out the back door to the shed. Saphire came up from the basement with Finn right behind her.

"Yeah we need fire wood. We'll need more tinder too. Marshmallows, I completely forgot marshmallows. Maybe I should also get the over the fire popcorn too. Popcorn, we need popcorn." Saphire said to herself writing as she spoke.

"Saphire how are you going to get all this stuff before we get snowed in?" Starling asked.

"Well, Hopefully I won't be going alone and I'm going to Wegmans which carries all this stuff. Which reminds me, they also have seafood and sushi. I'll have to get sushi for Tina." Saphire added another note to her list.

"Yum… sushi." Tina exclaimed. Her sister looked at her in disgust.

"How can you eat fish? Raw fish no less?" Tia asked." I could understand cooked but raw?"

"Tina, first it's healthy, fish oil does wonders for the skin and hair, not to mention your eyesight."

"Then eat a carrot."

"Don't you two start bickering about health and eating habits again." Chase complained.

"Oh, I forgot to check on how we were on peas. Another healthy veggi. Rolls, I'll have to pick up rolls. And graham crackers. And if we deiced to build gingerbread houses we'll need gum drops, candy canes, little mints, m&m's, skittles, and sprinkles. Then we'll need more sprinkles for the cookies, I'll pick up some icing so we can save some of the food in case we do get snowed in, then perhaps I should pick up a cake instead of making it. No store bought cakes always have too many strange ingredients put in." Saphire wrote down me notes as she spoke aloud to herself.

"Saphire you're thinking out loud again!" Topaz called as Harrier walked in.

"Yep, We are defiantly gonna get snowed in. Once she starts talking out loud to herself it's gonna happen." Harrier exclaimed.

"Sorry. We'll need more popcorn if we string the popcorn or do movie night. I wonder if they sell holly. That'd be something cute for the tree. Oh. Coffee. Can't forget coffee. And creamer. Perhaps some eggnog too. Apple cider too. Maybe some ice cream too. No, we don't need that… but maybe if they have a sale. I wonder what's on sale this week. We'll need for hot dogs and mac'n cheese. Pasta, gotta get more pasta for Starling, pasta and rice. Jerky for Chase, pretzels for Chris, Tofu for Tia, Sushi for Tina, pasta for Starling, Coffee for Harrier, Chips for Finn, Merb Cabbage for Stork, gummy bears for Carla, animal crackers to go with the hot chocolate, mintthingy girlscout cookies for Topaz (stupid little magnetic cookies), fat and sugar free chocolate pudding for Emerald, sugar cane for Radar, mint gum for Aria, cheez-its, wheat thins for Piper, octopus for Junko, doughnuts for breakfast, We'll have to stop at dunkin doughnuts for that one, oatmeal for Aerrow, chocolate covered pretzels with peanuts for me. We'll need more fruit. Apples, pineapple, melon, peaches, fruit in general." Saphire made more notes as she said her thoughts out loud.

"Saphire!" Carla shouted when Saphire said what she was getting for her. Finn started laughing.

"Cold goth Carla eats gummy bears? HAHAHAH!" Finn laughed. Aria slid down the banister and tackled Finn.

"Be nice! What's wrong with eating gummy bears, their a tough chewy candy!" Aria growled, wrapping her arm around his neck.

"N-nothing." Finn gasped, beginning to pant for air. Aria kneed him in the stomach and let go, going to sit down next to Chase.

"Anyone feel like coming with me to the store?" Saphire asked.

"I'll go." Junko exclaimed.

"So will I." Starling exclaimed.

"I'm going because I'm paying." Harrier exclaimed.

"Okay, Let's go. We'll divide up the store into fourths, I'll make three more copies of the list and keep an eye out for sale items. We'll get it done faster that way. It's simple just like football or a military ambush plan. Let's go." Saphire exclaimed. Aria smiled at her friend as the four got ready to go.

"Someone snow blow the driveway and walk way while we're gone please?" Harrier asked.

"I'll take care of it Harrier." Chase exclaimed.

"I'll help." Aria exclaimed. Harrier smiled. Piper smiled and went back to reading her book. Aerrow smiled as he read over her shoulder, making a face when she turned the page before he finished the page.  
Topaz and Emerald returned to talking about celebs as Harrier, Saphire, Junko, and Starling walked out the front door. Chase got up to snow blow the walkway, Aria getting up to help him with the shovel, as Chris joined Tia and Tina in a talk about healthy eating habits. Finn ribbed Aerrow into a game of ping pong in the basement.

Aria shoveled out the walkway with great difficulty as Chase snow blowed the driveway and sidewalk. Aria sighed as Chase finished and she hadn't. He laughed at the dismay on her face.

"Oh cheer up. I've a machine to do the work you're doing it the old fashioned way. And you're apparently not to good with a shovel." Chase told her walking toward her. " Why don't we swap. I know how to work a shovel. You'll do better with the snow blower."

"Okay." Aria handed him the shovel and went to continue with the sidewalk. She smirked as an idea came to her mind. She altered the direction the snow was shoot and started to move the machine, laughing as It landed on Chase, making him glare at her as she cracked up.

"Oh it's on." He told her, scooping up snow with the shovel and flinging it at her, making her squeal in laughter as it landed on her, getting caught in her hair, glistening and sparkling in the light. She continued a little further, causing more snow to land on Chase. He finished shoveling the walkway before throwing a snowball at her. She squeaked in surprise before retaliating with a snowball of her own, getting him in the side of the face, laughter vibrating from her throat.

"Oh you're in trouble now." He exclaimed as he threw another one at her. She smirked and docked behind the tree. He smiled and scooped up more snow and approached the tree. He jumped around the tree, ready to throw his snowball only to find his target wasn't there. He looked up as he heard a giggle and was rewarded with a big pile of snow to get dropped on him out of the tree thanks to Aria jostling the branch. She laughed and jumped out of the tree, running away as he climbed out of the pile. He ran after her, tackling her the moment he caught up. She twisted in his grip so she was facing him, as he lay on top of her, pinned down in the snow. He smiled at her, slightly leaning toward her, his lips only inches from hers. She closed her eyes as his lips touched hers, lighting a spark instantly, resulting in her arms sliding around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him, or maybe it was pulling himself flush against her.

"Hey, Where's Chase and Aria?" Carla's voice came as they lay in the snow, kissing passionately.

"No clue. Aria probably threw snow at him. They are probably running around the house throwing snowballs." Emerald exclaimed. Chase and Aria completely ignored them as he slid his tongue into her mouth as she buried her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer, egging him on.

"But We'd be able to hear them. Aria is loud, and would be laughing her head off." Carla exclaimed.

"Unless she's hiding in a tree and he's sneaking up on her. She does love to climb tries and hide." Emerald exclaimed as Aria let out a quiet sigh as she fought for victory against Chase's tongue, knowing darn well she wasn't gonna win.

"True. Though, I have to wonder why we haven't heard anything. We should be hearing the crunch of the snow with his footsteps. He may be sneaky like a ninja but snow and water are a ninja's weakness when it comes to quiet." Carla exclaimed.

"They appear to had done a good job clearing up but then gone and ruined it by running through it." Emerald stated as Chase and Aria separated to breath.

"Do you see that big gap in the snow? There's foot prints to it, but none from it." Carla exclaimed.

"Oh… my god! I know where they are and what they're doing." Emerald exclaimed.

"I have it on camera!" Topaz called from the roof. Chase looked over his shoulder and saw Topaz on the roof with a camera in her hand. Aria and Chase blushed.

"No way! You aren't serious. I never believed you would have done that!" Emerald called to her twin.

"What are they doing?" Carla asked. Her eyes then widened in disbelief. " No way. But- He's gay. Why else would he not date a girl for 5 whole years?"

"Apparently not." Emerald exclaimed.

"Are you two just gonna lay their in the snow or get the hell up?" Topaz asked. Chase stood and pulled Aria up to her feet. Carla smiled brightly, her blue eyes sparkling in happiness.

"You two need to get inside. We'll finish up with the front walkway. They'll be getting back soon so it needs to be finished up." Emerald exclaimed. Carla went picked up the shovel, tossing it to Emerald as she walked toward the snow blower. Chase took Aria's hand and lead her toward the house. Aria smiled and let Chase lead her to the house and hold the door open for her as Topaz climbed back into the house through the attic window. Aria pulled off her boots and scurried up the stairs to change bottoms after sliding her coat off. Chase smiled and walked into the kitchen, starting up some hot chocolate. Aria ran back in fuzzy blue sweat pants and hot pink fuzzy socks.

"What flavor? We have to finish off some of these soon. Hazel, French vanilla, regular or raspberry?" Aria asked as she pulled out a box of assorted flavors for the hot chocolate. Chase looked at her. He smiled.

"French vanilla. Your hair smells like vanilla just to let you know." Chase told her. Aria looked at him funny as she pulled out two French vanilla flavored mixes.

"I smell like vanilla?" She asked. Chase nodded.

"You taste like vanilla too. Smell like it and taste like it. Warm vanilla sugar, you know like the body locations and body splashes from Bath and Body Works. Topaz, Tia and Tina love that stuff. Personally I think Carla uses that stuff too, because she always needs to use something so she doesn't smell like smoke after her dates." Chase exclaimed, taking the mugs to the table where they sat down and mixed the mixes into the hot milk.

"She smells like smoke after her dates?" Aria asked.

"Yeah. Apparently her boyfriend smokes. Carla doesn't like to smoke but we think she's getting into it from her boyfriend. What always throughs me for a loop though is after her dates she has lipstick on her that's not her's. Carla only wears black and really really dark shades of red. We've seen colors that range from bright red to blue, to pink, to green, We've seen grey, white. We've seen some really interesting colors of lipstick. Topaz and emerald of course joke that she's a lesbian. Her boyfriends goth so that would explain lipstick if it was black." Chase exclaimed.

"Carla's a lesbian?" Aria asked.

"No. I walked into her room and found a male's cologne in there. She's dating a guy." Chase exclaimed.

"Ever thought that maybe Carla's wearing the cologne?" Aria asked. " Saphire has male cologne that she wears because it's sweet."

"Saphire wears cologne?" Chase asked. Aria nodded.

"Sometimes. She likes to mix it with her perfume. She gets some very nice mixes out of it. One time she bought 'Axe' and sprayed it all over herself to annoy Harrier. She ended up annoying the heck out of herself because it smelled so strong it drove her up the wall. She bought it so she could more time at the mall and make Harrier think she was spending time with a boyfriend who didn't exist. Mess up her hair and clothes a little bit, makeup, she was very convincing. I believed her until she told me." Aria explained.

"Interesting. And never thought to sniff the stuff. It might have been floweral." Chase exclaimed. Topaz skidded into the room.

"Guess what!" She squealed.

"What?" Aria asked.

"We get to meet Carla's partner next week!" Topaz exclaimed.

"Partner?" Aria mouthed to Chase.

"Boyfriend." He mouthed back.

"Cool. I wonder what they're like." Aria exclaimed.

"I know right?" Topaz exclaimed. She ran out of the room and down the hall.

- - -X

Me: Who's Carla's partner? Is she like Topaz and Emerald say? Who's cologne was on Carla's floor? Who is Carla's mystery lover? Are they male or female? AHHHH! My brain hurts from all these thoughts.

Piper: Carla's a ?

Me: Maybe. Maybe not. Review!!!!! Tell me what you think! Do you know the answer to any of those questions I asked. I know, but do you?

Piper: I wanna know!!!!


	11. groccessaries

Me: I've had this spark of inspiration in school so I started to write this in a notebook, imagine my Spanish teacher's annoyance when it's during his class and in that subject notebook.

Piper: Detention.

Me: no! Actually he stopped the class so I could for a few moments before he took the notebook from me and read out loud to the class. He loves my work.

Piper: And your friend Firedancer_123 was sitting right next to you laughing at your shenanigans right?

Me: Yep. But that doesn't matter. I've got a story to type. Now on with the Story!

X-X-X-X Chapter 11: groccessaries - - -X

Saphire burst through the door with a strong gust of wind, her arms over flowing with bags of food as Snowflakes blew into the house. Aria bolted from the table to help as Chase took the bags from Carla and placed them on the table as Saphire set the bags on the counter, spilling out bread as Emerald came in with a lot of wood, Harrier coming in close behind as well, carrying wood as well.

"My goodness it's cold out there." Starling exclaimed as she set for in the house with a lot of bags. Piper races down the hallway to take Starling's bags and put a kettle of water on the stove after setting the bags on the table. Aerrow ran outside to help without his coat, Finn close behind doing the same exact thins. Harrier and Emerald Stared at them before following as Junko came bustling in with a _**LOT **_of firewood.

"He did not just go out there without a coat." Aria exclaimed with disbelief as she walked in with a large paper brown bag under each arm, looking over her shoulder at her brother as Carla and starling went back out as Tina and Tia came running down the hall.

"Yep. Him and Finn both." Piper exclaimed as she started to put food away as Tia and Tina helped. Aria rolled her eyes before putting her bags down on the table. Piper put soy milk, sushi, whole milk, apple juice, apple cider, and eggs in the fridge from Aria's bags. Chase took a bunch of frozen foods to the basement freezer as Carla came in, sliding a loaf of raisin bread down the counter as she nearly tripped over Tina's foot, as Tina arranged varies can in the pantry and slid pastas and rise onto shelves in the pantry.

"Crap!" Carla swore as she dropped a container of hot chocolate mix, and a bag of chocolate chips. Piper scooped them up on her way to a cabinet, straightening Carla in the process. Chase came back up and took the ham and turkey from Saphire as she walked back into the house before taking the chicken from Starling as Harrier, Emerald, and Chris carried in more fire wood, almost running through the snow and house.

"A whole two inches of snow has fallen since we got back." Saphire exclaimed as she handed Piper two large pumpkin pies and two apple.

"And it's cold." Aerrow exclaimed as he ran past, his arms full of firewood.

"You're the idiot who ran outside without a coat!" Piper called. Finn edged his way into the kitchen, carrying two big bags of fruit as Carla ran back out into the snow, Saphire and Aria following after her as Piper arranged the fruit into a basket that she placed on the center of the kitchen table as she placed the rest in the fridge. Harrier, Emerald, and Chris ran out of the house as well.

"I don't try to understand boys anymore. They are all mostly idiots." Tia exclaimed as she stacked boxes of muffins and doughnuts in a corner.

"For the most part they are." Tina exclaimed as Chase came back upstairs and grabbed more frozen foods to put in the freezer as Aerrow pulled on a coat before diving back into the snow.

"We're now on a fourth inch." Saphire exclaimed as Junko hustled past with more firewood.

"A fourth what?" Piper asked as Harrier came back in with an arm load of wood.

"That's all the firewood." Harrier exclaimed.

"Fourth inch of snow since we got back and we've only been here ten minutes." Saphire answered sliding off her coat and grabbing bags of food and running around to put it away at an incredible speed, knowing where everything was. Starling walked in with some cherry pies and bags of chocolate, placing them on the counter.

"No body touch these bags here. We need them out. Peppermint bark, sugar cookies, chocolate chip cookies, and gingerbread." Starling exclaimed, brushing some snow off her shoulder.

"I can't believe Christmas is in 5 days." Saphire exclaimed, taking cans of cranberry sauce out of one of the bags and sliding it down the counter, dropping off the side and into Tina's waiting hands before placing them into the pantry. Starling walked out as Finn and Aerrow came in with more bags.

"Well believe it because next thing we'll know is it's new years." Piper exclaimed, climbing onto the counter to find out what was on the top shelf. "Oh… my.. god."

"What? What's up there?" Carla asked, walking over with Tina and Tia. They watched Piper reach into the cabinet, and start to pull something , a blue glow flooding Piper's Face as Aerrow walked over. Aria walked in and Dropped her bag.

"PIPER! Don't!" She cried.

BANG!

X-X-X-X

Me: what happened? What made the loud bang? Why did Aria tell Piper not to do it? I know the answer to these questions, but do you?

Piper: Okay, stop trying to make them beg for more because we both know that even if they beg you not to update you'll still update. Eventually.

Me: true. I plan on updating tomorrow or later today. I want to reveal Carla's significant other so then I can continue 'Whoa! Didn't see that coming…'

Piper: raise eye brow… and why is that?

Me: why is what?

Piper: never mind.

Me: Anyhow… review please!!!!!


	12. Piper’s Plan and Saphire’s Anger

Me: Well… um…

Piper: taps foot impatiently…

Me: Giggles nervously

Piper: glares as taps foot impatiently

Me: OK! I'm sorry!

Piper: Eyes narrow…

Me: whimper…

Piper: tell them. NOW!

Me: I don't own the storm hawks but I do own Saphire, Aria, and Back yard junk. And Carla, and Back yard junk's Carla's mystery suiter. Now on with the story!

Piper: NO! Wai-

X-X-X-X Chapter 12: Piper's Plan and Saphire's Anger - - -X

**_BANG!_**

Piper flew backward, slamming into the fridge and landing in Aerrow's Arms. Aria climbed up onto the counter, a gentle glow of purple flooding her face as she reached in and pulled out a purple message crystal.

"It's voice and touch recognition crystal. It only works for my friend in Cyclonia and me. It'll hurt you otherwise." Aria explained, sitting down on the counter. Harrier, Junko, Finn, Chris, Emerald, Topaz, and Chase walked in, carrying in what was left of the food.

"Ow… you could have warned me." Piper groaned as Aerrow carefully set her on her feet.

"I tried. But we have a message." Exclaimed, squeezing the stone gentle before it glowed a gentle pink before filling the room with a purple glow and a rough but gentle voice filled the room.

"I hear you Aria. Our next delivery date is the 23rd, the night before Christmas eve, so they'll be drunk and stuffed if you want to attack after the party. They'll sleep late on Christmas. Good luck! Carla Loraletea." The crystal voiced Piper frowned slightly.

"Looks like we go into action early Christmas morning." Harrier exclaimed. Starling nodded, disappointment showing in her eyes.

"I'm going with." Saphire declared. Harrier turned to her.

"No. You and Starling are staying here." Harrier commanded.

"But-"

"No buts. You are my sister, and there is a still a large chance we won't _**all**_ make it out. I'm not going to risk my sister's life, my friend's life or any of my friend's lives on this mission." Harrier exclaimed.

:"I agree with Harrier. Which means Piper is staying too." Aerrow exclaimed. Piper spun around to face her commanding officer.

"you Can't!" Piper protested.

"I agree to a degree but disagree to another. IT is Piper's plan, she should be allowed to go. I am also a Sky knight which gives me equal right to go with." Starling argued.

"She has a good point." Saphire admitted, knowing fully her battle was lost, but Starling and Piper still had a chance of winning. Aria stood off to the side, her eyes glittering in mischief, a smirk on her face.

"Neither of you of you are going." Harrier exclaimed. Aria snickered.

"I have a few things to point out. First off, You need me to let your guide know it's me and you, and second, I'm not going if Piper, Starling, and Saphire aren't going." Aria exclaimed, smirking evilly. Harrier turned to face her.

"Your not going." Harrier spat, making Aria's face fall.

"Hate to pop your bubble and argument Aria, the Rex Guardians are infamously know in Cyclonia." Piper pointed out, a frown on her face. "And so are the storm hawks. Wanted posters and such. Everyone will recognize them."

"Damn, that's a good point." Aria muttered.

"You guys can't do that! Aerrow, Piper is apart of your team! Harrier, Starling is a sky knight! You have no call over her on that!" Saphire argued, her voice getting loud, her face getting tight with anger, her eyes getting dark and dangerous.

"I can keep Piper here, I'm her commanding officer." Aerrow snapped.

"You got to give him that." Piper exclaimed, her eyes admitting defeat. "But you do have a point, Harrier does have no call over Starling."

"Um… actually… he kinda does." Starling exclaimed, raising her hand so the light catching something as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, leaving her hand next to her ear longer then necessary.

"OH MY GOD!" Piper squealed, running over to examine Starling's Hand. "Real gold, large diamond in center, surrounded with amethyst on either side. It's beautiful!"

"He went to Jared didn't he?" Carla asked.

"Nope, he went somewhere better. "Starling answered, a gentle smile on her face.

"It's beautiful. It's a keeper." Aria exclaimed. Saphire nodded slightly, her anger momentarily forgotten. Starling frowned, seeming to remember something.

"It seems that I must admit defeat." Starling exclaimed, making the other s' faces fall. Piper sighed and bowed her head, gesture that she admitted deaft. Saphire's Anger came back ten fold. She screamed in Anger and bolted out the front door.

"SAPHIRE!" They yelled as they bolt to the porch, only to find her completely gone and 4 more inches of snow on the ground. Aria stared at a set of foot prints on the ground, nodding as if they spoke to her.

"She's gone." Junko stated, a note of sorrow ing in his voice.

"No, she'll be back. It's too cold for her. She'll be back soon." Aria exclaimed, rubbing her arms to generate some heat. She turned back to the house and started to make hot chocolate. She took two mugs of it and disappeared. Piper followed her as the others sat around the table or gathered near the door to watch for Saphire. Piper followed Aria to their room where she found the window wide open and Saphire laying on her bed, out cold. Aria placed the mugs on the nightstand and bolted to the window where she slammed it closed.

"Oh my…" Piper breathed, she ran over to Saphire, just barely touching the skin of the before taking control. "Stay here, don't touch her but gently cover her with a blanket, something warm. And turn the heat on!"

"Wait, what?" Aria asked, confused.

"Just do it. Don't touch her ankle. It's swollen, she might have twisted or sprained it." Piper ordered before bolting down the stair case.

"Where's the fire?" Harrier asked as she ran into the kitchen past him and to stork.

"Stork, I need your help." Piper exclaimed. Stork raised his eye brow.

"Why?" He asked. A shriek echoed through the house. Piper frowned slightly as Aria bolt into the room.

"She's awake and deemed her ankle twisted. At least she's pretty sure it's twisted." Aria exclaimed, her voice gaining confusion at the last part. Piper turned to face her.

"She's up?" Aria nodded. "Let's talk to an actual doctor. Hot water bottles first off. She's practically frozen."

"I got it." Aria exclaimed, letting Piper run through the house to Saphire's Room where Saphire was falling off her bed almost. Piper scurried to her friend's side and helped her back onto the bed.

"Ow. Can you get that pillow for me to prop my ankle up onto, please?" Saphire asked as she looked at the small green pillow at the foot of her bed.

"Is it sprained?" Piper asked.

"No, but it might be twisted. That was the two class I skipped when I was studying to be a doctor. I was trained in everything else but then nothing in sprains and twisting and the day we had the guest appearance I skipped and-" Piper cut Saphire off.

"I get it." Piper exclaimed, grabbing the pillow to prop her foot on and covering her with a blanket. Harrier walked in and stopped, making Aria edge her way around him to give Piper the hot water bottles.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't throttle you." Harrier demanded, glaring at his sister.

"I'm your sister and the last of your immediate family." Saphire stated, staring at the wall as Piper placed the water bottles around her.

"That's two." Harrier stated, staring at her with an annoyed look. " how'd you get in?"

"Magic." Saphire answered. Harrier glared at his sister before turning to Piper.

"How'd she get in?" Harrier asked. Piper shrugged.

"No clue. We found her up her out cold. How would we know how she got back into the house?" Piper reasoned, straightening her own bed before sitting on it, turning to look at Harrier. Harrier nodded and left. Saphire smiled.

"Thanks. He'd be angry if he knew how I got back in." Saphire exclaimed. Piper laughed.

"What are friends for? We watch each other's backs." Piper exclaimed.

X-X-X-X

Me: YAY! Another marvelous chapter posted. Hope you all enjoyed it!

Aerrow: Who is Carla's mystery lover?

Me: Goodness Carla's Lover has gained so many names. Aren't you in the least bite curious about the gender? Cause then you could guess. Cause I'm not telling you who they are yet. I introduce them next chapter.

Piper: Who in the world is Mia?

Me: who?

Piper: Mia? You mentioned her in 'whoa didn't see that coming…' . Who is she?

Finn: Or he.

Me and piper: Stare at finn

Me: Mia is a 's name.

Finn: oh.. right.

Me: alrighty then.

Piper: seriously… who is the ?

Me: why don't you ask Firedancer_123. She'll tell you.

Piper: Yeah she knows who Carla's over is too.

Me: DUH! She's my co-author. You know her story 'the best Christmas ever! Or not' she is using my characters. She has my permission too and together we write silly little things and gives me song fics to write and ideas.

Aerrow :She doesn't write them?

Me: No… for the most part she doesn't. I'm not sure why I mean, she's a good writer… but she hands most of her ideas over to me, asks me to write it or begs me to. And since she demands to be my ….oh god I forgot the word.

Piper: what word?

Me: the person who checks over my work on Fanfiction. God what was it?

Piper: Beta Reader?

Me: YEAH! That's the … that two words… dang I think my brain shrunk.

Piper: laughs

Me: I could have sworn it was one word and not two. But any how. She insists on being my Beta reader but that the thing about me. I Betas. Not them themselves but their job. I want to finish typing it and post it not wait a week or month afterward to get it posted because I have a beta going over it. I it.

Piper: …

Me: I really do. My last beta, from six months ago, still hasn't sent me back one of my chapters. I've long since posted it.

Piper: Six months?

Me: yep. Anyhow… last's stop annoying the readers and let them Review. Review PLEASE!


	13. Explanations

Me: Sorry that it's been a while but I do have a very good reason.

Piper: Is that a new computer.

Me: Yes it is Piper. I have gotten a BRAND NEW dell, with one of the greatest bruners out there. It's also the fastest computer in the inter house. And IT reads DVD's! YAY! I only got it plugged in last night. My old one was unplugged earlier last week.

Piper: It's been weeks since you updated.

Me: Piper, Let me explain. It's called assessment. I have to prepare for ninth grade assessment and my group and I have been very busy. So cut me a break, and I have midterms to be studying for. I have midterms Thursday and Wednesday in math.

Piper: eye roll

Me: Any how… I'm sure you'll all be very happy to know that I have continued to write this up in my note book so I the next two chapters for this story planed out and a new Story's first few chapter.

Piper: cough band cough

Me: Oh yeah I have an unusual spark of inspiration. I have written out lyrics to some of Back Yard Junk's songs. No music mind you since I had like no luck with music but hey, lyrics! I have slight ideas for music and written out all this—

Piper: Saphire, shut up.

Me: oh… sorry… rambling … again. Well, I don't own the storm hawks but I do own Aria, Saphire, Back yard junk, and Carla's mystery lover. Now… guess timed it is… well duh.. Reviewer's corner!

Piper: You're scaring me.

Aerrow: agreed it you usually don't scare me.

Me: eye glare and extend claws…We can very easily fix that

Aerrow: …no… no thanks.

Me: good… shut up. Now back to reviewer's corner.

PaDdY- good for you. I honestly don't care if you think this sucks.

Starling-

Piper: Wait… Starling reviewed?

Me: Yes.

girlwhodwellsinherownworld- here's your update.

roxyknight- um… not much to say here. I'm not sure how it is that you can't live without this story but okay.

fire-dancer123- of course I'm gonna point them toward you, It's more fun to sent them on a wild goose chase!

Lady Snowstorm- I do agree but hey, this is the way the story went.

Me: and now, without further ado I give you… the next Chapter! Now on with the story.

X-X-X-X Explanations X-X-X-X

24th of December- 10' O Clock. P.M.

Piper stood behind Starling watching the guys get ready to leave for their mission. Piper frowned as she watched Finn turn to ask why Piper wasn't going with. She walked back into the house and sat down on the sofa. The snow was deep, about 10 feet, but the guys' determination was deeper.

Aerrow watched Piper go inside and sighed. He couldn't leave her and not tell her why she was being left behind. He turned back to the house and weaved his way through the females into the house. Aerrow walked over to Piper who sat, watching a very bright star. The night was clear, allowing the full moon to shine down magnificently on the terras.

"Piper, you haven't spoken to me in days, and I want to explain." Aerrow started. Piper looked at him before turning her attention back to the star, and just like the star on top of the Christmas tree, it twinkled, shining brightly.

"I know you're listening wither or not you're giving me the cold shoulder. I want to explain just in case I don't come back to explain later." Aerrow continued. He watched Piper close her eyes and sigh, then go back to watching the star.

"I don't want you too come because there is a very large chance the we won't _**ALL**_ make it back, and I don't want you to be one of those someone's who won't make it back. I simply won't have that." Aerrow explained.

"WHY?!" Piper snapped, jumping up and turning to face him in one fluid motion, making him jump as flames danced in her eyes, her anger flaring. "Why not? Damn It Aerrow! Why won't you let go and come back?!"

"I don't want your death on my head if something goes wrong. I can handle one of the other guys deaths much better than I can yours." Aerrow explained. Piper eyes softened slightly, but only slightly.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Aerrow, it's time to go!" Finn's Voice came.

"I got to go." Aerrow told her, turning and walking out of the house. Piper stood there, her brain working out the puzzle. She smiled, then frowned.

Aerrow was walking toward the Condor when he heard her.

"AERROW!" He turned and Saw Piper running from the house. She tackled him in a kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck, and his around her waist as the kissed passionately. When they separated, piper spoke.

"Promise me you'll come back." She commanded. Aerrow smiled.

"I promise." Aerrow promised.

"I love you. I'm sorry I was short tempered." Piper exclaimed. Aerrow chuckled.

"I love you too." Aerrow told her. Piper kissed him and let go.

"Aerrow, let's go or we're leaving without you!" Finn threatened. Aerrow ran onto the condor as Piper backed up toward the other woman, Chase, and Chris.

"Piper, I think you played the right card." Saphire exclaimed, a smile on her face. " I think we've won this hand."

"It's just, will we win the next one?" Starling exclaimed, making the others frown.

"Let's hope Cyclonia doesn't win the next hand." Aria exclaimed.

"Cyclonia can't play card games, they cheat. They've been banned and suspended. Of course we'll win." Chase exclaimed, throwing his arm around Aria's shoulders and leading her back inside the house. The other's followed as the two carriers disappeared from sight.

"That's my point. They cheat. Who says they aren't gonna cheat this hand and win?" Starling exclaimed, worry in her eyes.

"Because we know they'll be back. For now, lets go prepare cookies for their return, and some other things for tomorrow. We'll be bright and cheerful, cause, we know, they'll be back." Saphire exclaimed, all bright and cheery.

"No wonder Junko and Saphire are in love, both are as cheery and positive as hell." Chase whispered to Chris. Aria heard and giggled.

"No shit."Chris whispered back. The whole room went silent as Carla's cell started to ring.

"girls just wanna have fun fun… just wanna … just wanna, just wanna have fun fun!" It sang as Carla fought to dig it out of her back pocket. She flipped it open which made it stop it's singing.

"Hello? Hey sweetie!.... uh huh… alright, so you'll arrive in time for breakfast. Piper makes the greatest waffles while Caphire makes the BEST pancakes. But… how are gonna get here? This place is covered with like 15 foot deep snow. It's not like you cane walk here. Mhmm… you have a point…. You could do that but it'll be might hard. Kay, sweetie. Love you too. Bye!" Carla hung up the phone and turned to the others.

"We know, we heard." Starling exclaimed, a sweet smile on her face, and a mischievous glint in her eyes. IT was as if Starling knew who Carla's mystery lover was. " It'll be nice to see them again." She added as she took a chocolate truffle from the candy dish on the coffee looked at her funny before smiling.

"That's right, you two have meet. What do you think of my choice?" Carla asked

"Nice person, sweet. I didn't know you two were dating . I do know though. Very pretty. Nice hair, lovely eyes." Starling exclaimed with an approving smile. Topaz and Emerald raised their eye brows.

"What's she like?" Emerald asked.

"What's _HE _like?"Chase corrected.

"It's a girl" Emerald retorted.

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Both of you shut up and stop argueing of what sex Carla's lover is. Let it go!" Piper exclaimed.

X-X-X-X

Me: What'd you think?

Piper: Interesting. I like the slight hint you gave of what gender Carla's lover is.

Me: do you know what gender he or she is?

Piper: I have a hunch.

Me: okay. Tell me for now… Review please!!!!!


	14. Mia and Car

Me: Crap!

Piper: What?

Me: I spilled the beans.

Piper: What beans?

Me: I reveled who Carla's mystery lover was before I posted this chapter. That's annoys me. I thought I'd posted this. Oh well. You guys know who I own and who I don't. Enjoy the story.

Chapter : 14 December 25th 8 A.M.

"They should be back by now." Starling exclaimed, staring out the window, a frown on her face. She turned as the door bell rang. Carla ran through the house, her dark red dress flying out behind her as she ran. She yanked the door open and squealed.

"MIA!" Carla squealed.

"Carla! How's my angel?" came a females voice high and clear, soft and flowing. Topaz, emerald and starling smirked as Carla lead a black haired girl with bright green eyes, soft full lips in a light shade of pink, hidden by bright red lipstick.

"I'm great. You?"

"Perfect. I bought lots of presents for everyone while I had my little spree. I had sprees on Tropica, Ray, and Atmosia. I swear, traveling with my father has a lot of perks." The girl exclaimed, waving her black painted nails around, matching her long black skirt and dark resd long sleeve shirt.

"Lipstick or lip gloss?" Carla asked, pointing to Mia's lips.

"Lipstick. Cherry flavored and vanilla scented." Mia answered, picking up her two large roll in suit cases as Carla grabbed the other and closed the door after stepping into the house.

"Mia, come here. Let me have a look at you." Starling called. Mia smiled and ran into the room and hugged Starling.

"Starling, congratulations on your engagement." Mia exclaimed, Hugging Starling who hugged her back before stepping away.

"Everyone, This is my girlfriend, Mia." Carla introduced, stunning everyone into silence with the expectation of Topaz, Emerald, and Starling. Piper recovered first.

"Hello Mia. I'm Piper." Piper exclaimed, walking over to the girl and shaking hands. Mia hugged her.

"I've heard many great things about you, and I am sorry for loss. " Mia exclaimed. Piper nodded and looked to the window as Mia turned to meet someone else.

"Hi Mia!" Chris greeted. Aria waved from the kitchen, holding a cookie in one hand. Chase stood from the sofa and walked to Mia.

"Hey Mia. I'm Chase. I don't believe we've meet." Chase greeted.

"Well, if it ain't dark and mysterious? How about that? I finally meet ya. You are always missing when I meet the band." Mia exclaimed. Chase smiled.

"Don't forget ,Mia, Your always evasive too." Saphire called, a smirk on her face.

"Alright Saphire, Hello to you too." Mia teased.

"Well, It's good to see you." Saphire replied.

"So where is everyone else?" Mia asked. Then her face recognized the frowns on some of them and Tia and Tina ran in, waving to Mia as they past, running out the back door and back in with some snow in their hands and then on through the rest of the house to heaven know where.

"Oh, Still on the mission aren't they?" Mia exclaimed, a look of understanding on her face. Tina and Tia's squeals of excitement echoed through the house as they ran into the room, carrying a board between them which had a very small fake pine tree on it covered in lights and ornament and of course… snow, that was on the board surrounding the tree and across the branches.

"Look what we did!!!!" The two girls chorused, sounding like two excited little girls as the excitement danced across their faces as Piper started to laugh at the dismay on Starling's face as snow plopped onto the carpet. Saphire smiled, giggling at the scene.

"Take it outside so the snow doesn't melt. That way the boys will see it upon their return." Saphire exclaimed. Tia and Tina cheered before running outside with the little tree.

"Alrighty then. That was strange." Chris exclaimed.

"It's tia and Tina we're talking about here. That's normal for them." Topaz exclaimed. Aria walked out of the kitchen with a tray of cookies.

"It's true." Aria exclaimed as Tia and Tina ran back in, each taking a cookie from Aria. Piper and Starling returned to staring out the window, each with a look of sorrow and hope. Saphire walked over to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, He'll come back. He always does." Saphire exclaimed, a gentle smile on her face.

"But this time, It's different. Different mission. Different crew, Different time tables, different location, different everything. Who says he will come back? Nobody." Piper replied, eyes dull and worried.

"Hey, Piper, look on the bright side. Your kid's life doesn't depend on it." Starling exclaimed. Evryone whipped around to face her.

"What?" Everyone chorused in shock.

"You're pregaunt?" Saphire asked. Starling nodded. " I'm gonna be an AUNT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ow… I think she blew my ear drum." Chris whined, making several girls laugh.

"Good. That way you can't hear your tone deaf voice." Chase exclaimed, teasing him.

"You mean I won't hear your tone deaf voice." Chris retorted.

"No, yours." Tia frowned.

"Why are you guys ganging up on me?" Chris asked.

"Cause it's fun." Tina answered, making him frowned even more He flipped her off playfully, making her pretend she'd been stabbed. "oh. . my heart.. .It hurts"

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Chris rolled his eyes, completely missing Saphire's look of excitement. She ran to the door and wrenched it open, running outside and into Junkos Arms as the condor landed.

"They're back!" Aria called. Emerald smiled and walked out the door, watching Finn jump off the runway, a solumn look on his face. Emerald's face fell as she and Piper noticed, the ramping lowering as stork walked down it, a sorrowful look on his face as well. Harrier and his squadron landed behind the condor, him walking down the ramp with his arm in a sling.

"HARRIER!" Starling cried, in panic and horror as she ran down the walkway toward harrier. He caught her with his arm and cradled her with both, ignoring the pain it caused him.

"Where's Aerrow?" Piper asked, her voice cracking in fear. She watched Finn turn to the shp as Aerrow started to walk down, carrying a blue haired girl down the ramp, her body limp and lifeless. Saphire and Aria each gasped in high horror.

"Oh my god…" Carla breathed, placing her hand over her mouth as Mia closed her eyes and buried her face in Carla's shoulder. Aerrow looked at harrier who said something almost inaudible, but Aerrow understood and walked into the house and into the basement before reappearing without the body. Piper stood, tears in her eyes, staring at Aerrow. He walked to her and embraced her, attempting to comfort her, wincing slightly when he moved his arm. Piper noticed and saw a hint of blood through his shirt.

"Aerrow! You're bleeding!" Piper cried. Harrier and Starling came in at Piper's cry. Aerrow looked at his arm and noticed the blood. Harrier walked over to Aerrow as everyone else wandered in.

"Oh, it's just a scratch. I've broken my whole body once. I'll be fine." Aerrow exclaimed.

"Aerrow, For that much blood, It's more then just a scratch!" Piper's voice rose in pitch. Stork walked over and forced Aerrow to sit and let him examine his arm.

"Yep, it's more than a scratch but it'll need bandages." Stork exclaimed. Saphire walked over to him and looked over his shoulder at the wound.

"Can I get a flashlight? This actually might need stitches." Saphire exclaimed. Stork stared at her as if she'd grown another two heads.

"Are you insane? How the hell will a flashlight help you?" Stork yelled as Aria reached behind a picture on the mantle and throw the flash light to Saphire who caught it neatly and switched the light on, revealing the true depth of the wound. Stork's eye's widened.

"Ow, that's deeper than I thought. "Stork exclaimed.

"That's what I use the flashlight for. To reveal the wound better. The light is too weak to truly reveal the damage. Aria can you get my kit?" Aria nodded and ran up the stairs and down with a very large dark blue duffle bag.

"Are you a licensed doctor?" Stork asked as Aria handed Saphire her bag. Saphire nodded as she riffled through her bag. She pulled out a white gauze, a small blue bottle, an eye dropper, medical tape, and a bottle of rubbing alcohol, quickly followed by a medical needle and medical thread. Stork's eye's widened in horror as well as everyone else's in the room. Saphire laughed at the looks on their faces.

"Chill, the needle and thread is not for him. I have to relocate them. "Saphire exclaimed laughing. Everyone sighed in relief and put the needle and thread in a little white box that revealed more needles and thread. She then took a small wash cloth out of her bag and dampened it with the rubbing alcohol as Aria handed her another damp wash cloth and a bowl of water.

"Did you pull those out to scare people or just to relocate them?" Harrier asked.

"Relocate. I never put them away the last time I used them." Saphire exclaimed, cleaning Aerrow's wound. Everyone watched in silence as she continued her work. Before she wrapped up the wound she opened the small blue bottle that released a floral scent into the room.

"What is that?" Chase asked.

"Lavender oil." It has healing properties that will enable him to heal faster." Saphire exclaimed, starting to wrap up Aerrow's arm. Starling's eyes narrowed as Carla and Mia stopped in the doorway.

"Who hung missile-toe?" Starling asked as Carla and Mia shared a very romanic and passionate kiss for continuing on through the house.

"Carla is a lesbian?" Finn asked in shock, his eyes on the place where Carla and Mia had been. Piper nodded as Aerrow looked to her for an answer, smiling as Mia and Carla danced back into the room, Carla dipping Mia for a kiss.

"That's Mia. Carla's girlfriend. Mia arrived around eight. You guys hungry?" Piper asked.

"Oh, you have to make your pancakes and Saphire has to make her amazing French toast!" Topaz exclaimed.

"I'll make bacon, eggs and sausage." Aria volunteered.

"I'll make the tofu!" Tia exclaimed, following the others down the hall, Saphire not far behind after finishing Aerrow's bandaging.

X-X-X-X

"I don't understand this. Car was my best friend. Why would she betray us?" Cyclonis asked, pacing back and forth in front of her generals.

"Master, We need to worry bout supplies. They were completely depleted when they attacked. None of the servants know how to get more. Mistress Car ran all of it. She has all her notes in a cryptic code. Even the letters to the suppliers are in a cryptic code." Dark Ace exclaimed. Cyclonis whirled around toward him.

"Bring Miss Car back!!!! We'll make her decode them before we imprison her." Cyclonis ordered. Dark Ace and Ravess winced.

"She's dead." Ravess explained.

"WHAT?!!!"

"She was shoot when she ran off with the storm hawks. One of the talons caught her and a stray blast master." Ravess lowered her head. Then continues in a lower much quieter tone. " We've sealed our fate."

"No, We haven't. We have enough food until our next shipment next week." Cyclonis exclaimed.

"We don't know when our next shipment is." Dark ace exclaimed.

"IT should be next week for our feast on new years eve." Cyclonis explained. Dark Ace winced as he heard Mistress Car's assistant , Diana's shrill laughter.

"You are all so naïve! The next shipment isn't for months! We'll all starve. Mistress Lemon was such a traitor. I'll bet she's been planning this for months!" Diana laughed, her voice high and shrill as she laugh. Cyclonis glared.

"What did you call her?"

"A lemon, a very bad car." Diana explained. Cyclonis nodded, still frowning. She hoped that their fate, wasn't sealed.

X-X-X-X

Me: so, what do you guys think? You like? Well review and let me know!!


	15. Author's Note

**A/n: Guess what! I'm back! Come May 23rd 2012 as I graduate Fire School and High school, I will be finishing stories and Posting new ones! Stay tuned and see more things coming. I look forward to seeing you all here. **

**However, there are a few stories who will be discontinued and as they arise, this note will be added to include them.**

**Discontinued:**

**Tropica, where it all started**

**Copy of Affection**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Note: Some stories will be slower to update due to the story being continued else where (notebook, loose papers, ect.) and being unable to update until access to other sources is available. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
